Digne de vie
by BakApple
Summary: Bruma, province de Cyrodiil. En 4E 179, les activités du sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire sont florissantes. Un matin du mois de soufflegivre, Aemillia, une impériale appartenant à cette famille maudite, se charge d'un énième contrat visant un marchand d'armes. Cet événement, bien qu'anodin, guidera sur son chemin un jeune impérial déterminé à la connaître.
1. Chapitre I – Un baiser, chère Mère

**Digne de vie**

* * *

_Bruma, province de Cyrodiil._

_En 4E 179, cinq ans après la signature du Traité de l'Or blanc qui sembla mettre un terme à la Grande Guerre, les activités du sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire sont florissantes._

_Un matin du mois de soufflegivre, Aemillia, une impériale appartenant à cette famille maudite, se charge d'un énième contrat visant un marchand d'armes. Cet événement, bien qu'anodin, guidera sur son chemin un jeune impérial déterminé à la connaître, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

* * *

**Chapitre I – « Un baiser, chère Mère »**

_4E 179, soufflegivre._

_Un contrat parvient de Bravil : un voyageur commande l'assassinat d'un marchand d'armes. Pour Aemillia, assassin de la Confrérie Noire, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Mais la maladresse de ses frères d'armes pourrait bien enclencher l'engrenage du destin._

* * *

_Inspiration_.

Elle ouvrit l'œil quelques rayons de lumière lui parvenaient depuis le couloir dans lequel brûlaient quelques torches.

_Expiration_.

Sa tête cognait, douloureuse. Elle connaissait les signes. Qu'allait-elle entrevoir ce jour-ci ?

Elle se leva difficilement, sortant de sa couche rembourrée de paille et adoucie par une peau de smilodon soigneusement entretenue. Elle se dirigea vers la fontaine trouvant sa source dans les montagnes voisines et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. S'assurant qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, elle troqua sa robe de chanvre rêche contre son armure de cuir dont le rouge autrefois carmin avait été terni par la terre sale qui la recouvrait. Elle détestait porter la coule qui lui dissimulait le visage lorsqu'elle travaillait alors qu'elle ne faisait que rester « _chez_ _elle_ », mais un pressentiment lui dicta de la revêtir, _pour cette fois_.

Elle se saisit du petit miroir poli qu'elle s'était acheté avec sa dernière prime, et examina son visage. Le reflet que lui renvoya l'objet faisait peine à voir. Cinq griffures, cicatrisées depuis le temps bien que toujours aussi rouges, partaient du milieu du front et descendaient jusque sur sa joue droite son œil, qui n'avait pas été épargné par la blessure, était blanc – l'iris et la pupille étaient voilés, incolores – et ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. Elle passa ses doigts sur la blessure. Les jours où le sang battait violemment dans ses tempes, la cicatrice la lançait, comme si elle revivait l'instant où la blessure lui avait été infligée...

Elle secoua la tête, et se dirigea le plus paisiblement qu'il lui était possible vers la salle d'entraînement pour saluer ses frères et sœurs qui faisaient déjà quelques échauffements. La majorité d'entre eux était d'origine impériale, et se fondait aisément dans la foule évoluant dans la province cosmopolite dont cette ethnie était traditionnellement originaire. Bien que le sanctuaire dans lequel ils vivaient se trouvât à Bruma, près de la frontière avec la province de Bordeciel, on trouvait plus dans leurs rangs d'individus venus des régions chaudes du Val-Boisé ou encore d'Elsweyr que de Nordiques. Ils étaient un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'assassins s'étant installés dans ce sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire. Cette dernière était semblable à une grande famille, bien qu'elle fût sur le déclin peu à peu la répression faisait que des purges avaient fréquemment lieu, quand ce n'était pas l'affaire de quelque descente sous ordre de l'empereur. Par chance, cela n'avait pas encore eu lieu chez eux, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, semblait-il.

« Bonjour, sœur, la salua Isovinia, une femme impériale à la chevelure cramoisie, lorsqu'elle alla la voir. Nous avons reçu plusieurs contrats aujourd'hui. Va voir Livius, il souhaite t'en confier un ou deux. »

Elle remercia sobrement sa sœur d'armes, sans oublier de lui montrer le respect qu'elle lui devait Isovinia était, comme trois autres de leurs frères, une Silencieuse, une assassine agissant pour l'un des quatre Parleurs, les dirigeants du sanctuaire. Parmi ces derniers, Livius était celui qui commandait la famille ; des quatre membres des plus importants, c'était lui qui l'était le plus. Isovinia était justement sa Silencieuse, et il était de son devoir d'agir comme le ferait l'homme à qui elle obéissait, puisque ce dernier, dont la présence était cruciale pour le maintien de la famille, ne pouvait plus se permettre de tuer qui que ce fût par crainte de voir sa tête mise à prix. Tel était le prix à payer pour être un Parleur de la Confrérie Noire.

Lorsqu'elle parvint dans les quartiers de Livius, ce dernier l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« Aah, Aemillia. Comment vas-tu ? As-tu eu des visions ces jours-ci ?

– J'ignore quand sera la prochaine, mais elle arrivera plus tôt qu'on ne le pense, répondit-elle en désignant son œil aveugle du bout de l'index, autour duquel brillait un anneau d'or. Isovinia m'a dit que tu avais du travail pour moi.

– Oui, Alisanne nous a fait parvenir de Bravil plusieurs contrats j'en ai confié un aux frères khajiits, un à Gireanr et un à Irwaweneth. Je te laisse choisir duquel des trois restants tu veux t'occuper. »

Elle prit dans ses mains abîmées par les épreuves de la vie les lettres qui avaient été décachetées par le Parleur deux d'entre eux nécessitaient de se montrer en pleine ville pour aborder le commanditaire, tandis que le dernier lui demandait juste de se rendre dans une ferme un peu éloignée. Elle choisit le premier, désireuse de rester dans les environs elle n'aimait pas trop se déplacer trop loin lorsqu'une vision menaçait de se révéler à elle.

« Le commanditaire réside dans l'auberge ? Un voyageur ?

– Probablement. Bon courage. »

Aemillia n'aimait pas partir de si bon matin, mais puisqu'il lui fallait aller à l'auberge, peut-être pouvait-elle se payer de quoi grignoter avec l'avance que lui fournira le client. Elle retourna rapidement dans ses quartiers, enfila par-dessus son armure une robe et un manteau qui lui permettait de la dissimuler, et se saisit de sa dague qu'elle glissa dans la boucle de sa ceinture, dans son dos.

Elle sortit par une énième entrée secrète, qui débouchait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée il ne lui fallut marcher que quelques instants avant de se retrouver devant une bâtisse faite de pierres et de bois, devant laquelle trônait une enseigne où l'on pouvait lire « À la vue de Jerall » le nom faisait référence à la chaîne de montagnes du même nom au cœur de laquelle se trouvait la ville, et donc l'auberge.

Elle passa le seuil en silence, et s'approcha du tavernier celui-ci la connaissait bien – à vrai-dire, elle était connue comme le loup blanc à cause de son œil et de sa cicatrice ; tous ignoraient quelle était sa profession cependant – et la salua chaleureusement. Elle lui demanda innocemment s'il avait de nombreux clients, ce qui était d'ordinaire rare à cette période de l'année.

« Oui, il y a bien un homme qui loue la chambre en face. Tu as affaire avec lui ?

– Oui, on m'a chargée de prendre commande auprès de lui.

– Va frapper à sa porte, il y est. »

Voilà qui lui facilitait la tâche. Tant mieux. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il lui fallait interroger des gens au hasard pour tenter de deviner s'il s'agissait de son commanditaire.

Lorsqu'elle donna quelques coups à la porte, l'homme vint prudemment lui ouvrir, et recula de quelques pas en voyant sa balafre et son œil blanc. Il lui demanda qui elle était, ce à quoi elle répondit des plus sobrement qu'elle était là pour sa _commande_, en insistant bien sur ce terme. Il l'invita à entrer dans la chambre, vétuste mais néanmoins confortable – elle avait souvent dormi dans ces lits par le passé – et lui expliqua qui était sa cible, un marchand du quartier qui l'aurait arnaqué en lui vendant une arme de piètre qualité qui s'était brisée à la première utilisation. Il lui promit une belle somme, dont il paya la moitié en avance afin de prouver son engagement. Aemillia noua la bourse sur sa ceinture, près de la dague, et tourna les talons. Le contrat était signé, elle n'avait plus qu'à exécuter sa part.

Elle trouva la cible sur le marché l'homme, un impérial qui avait vu de nombreux hivers comme celui qui s'annonçait à eux par ce temps glacial pour la saison, frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, vaine tentative pour les réchauffer. Il proposait sur son étal diverses armes, de la dague légère et pratique au marteau de guerre difficilement maniable si l'on n'était pas assez musclé. Elle se demanda comment l'aborder malgré tout ce monde elle qui détestait les foules, voilà qu'elle était dans une impasse.

Il lui fallait faire ce qu'elle aimait de mieux : utiliser du poison. Elle avait acquis, grâce à un frère disparu depuis quelques années, deux ou trois notions d'alchimie elle avait développé un certain goût pour le poison, qui permettait de faciliter grandement la tâche lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Sa robe épaisse lui permettait de glisser quelques fioles entre les couches de tissu, et il ne lui fallut pas chercher bien longtemps pour en sortir un poison de sa concoction, qui paralysait la cible après contact avec le sang une goutte suffisait, et la paralysie permettait de tuer à petit feu. Aucun antidote n'existait à sa connaissance, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Elle en imbiba sa dague, et s'approcha comme si de rien n'était des étals de la place du marché.

« Approchez, mademoiselle ! l'interpella l'homme, un roux aux traits tirés. Voulez-vous une épée ? Vu votre carrure, je dirais plutôt une dague, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Elle se laissa prendre au jeu, et s'approcha. Il lui montrait diverses dagues d'acier ou de fer, dont elle voyait d'un simple coup d'œil qu'elles ne valaient rien. Elle en prit une ou deux dans ses mains, faisant mine de s'y intéresser, avant de les reposer. Puis elle dégaina paisiblement la sienne, et s'adressa enfin au vendeur.

« Pour le moment j'utilise celle-ci je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez affûtée, pourriez-vous le faire pour moi ?

– Faites-moi voir ça. Pas trop affûtée vous dites ? »

En disant cela il passa ses doigts de long de la lame que Ticilius avait passée sur la meule pas plus tard que la veille elle était on ne peut plus tranchante.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva l'homme s'entailla la main avec sa dague d'acier, sans qu'elle n'eût besoin de faire quoi que ce fût. Il retint un juron impliquant un des huit Divins et lâcha l'arme qui rebondit avec fracas sur son établi.

« Oh, excusez-moi, fit Aemillia d'un air faussement paniqué, bien que convainquant. Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai dû me tromper et prendre celle que mon père a retravaillée hier. »

Il se reprit, et lui rendit l'arme du crime qu'elle remit à sa place dans son dos. Puis, alors que personne, pas même sa victime, ne regardait, elle s'éclipsa hors de la scène de crime.

Jetant un dernier regard derrière elle avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle afin de regagner l'auberge, puis sa maison, elle remarqua au loin les premiers symptômes de la paralysie qui allait rapidement avoir raison de la vie de cet homme.

Les retours furent bons, très bons, et furent même quelque peu différents de ceux escomptés.

Alors qu'elle se reposait et tentait tant bien que mal d'adoucir le mal de tête qui lui occupait toutes ses pensées, Aemillia entendit un certain remue-ménage au sein du sanctuaire. Elle reconnut les voix de tous ses frères et sœurs, et en décela une autre, une voix d'homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Curieuse de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un nouveau venu, elle se leva difficilement de sa couche dans laquelle elle s'était effondrée, encore vêtue de son armure de cuir dont elle avait aussi revêtu la coule, et avança péniblement jusqu'à la salle principale du sanctuaire, éclairée par de vifs rayons de soleil filtrant à travers un sombre vitrail représentant leur Père, Sithis, une divinité suprême existant au-delà des Aedras et Daedras.

Au centre de ce qu'ils surnommaient la « chapelle » se trouvaient chacun des quinze membres de la Confrérie Noire qui vivaient dans le sanctuaire de Bruma. Tous revêtaient la tenue règlementaire noire et carmin – armure comme robes de mages, bien que peu d'entre eux n'usassent de la magie – et formaient un cercle autour d'un curieux personnage mis à genoux ; à observer son physique, Aemillia devina qu'il s'agissait d'un impérial, comme elle, mais il semblait particulièrement jeune. Elle se faufila près du groupe, et sentant sa migraine revenir au galop, s'adossa contre un mur afin de se reposer quelque peu. Sa coule masquait son visage, et la gardait quelque peu dans l'ombre, permettant à son œil de se reposer au moins un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que cet étranger fait ici ? s'étrangla Isovinia en le pointant du doigt tout en dévisageant avec furie les frères khajiits, Fa'rris et Ji'dara.

– Il nous a suivi à travers les tunnels, répondit le premier.

– Nous ne l'avons pas entendu nous suivre, fit le second.

– C'est quand même un comble pour des khajiits de ne pas entendre un intrus ! éructa Gireanr, un bréton qui maîtrisait avec adresse de nombreux sorts de destruction.

– Et toi, reprit l'impériale dont le visage tournait au rouge sous la colère, que fais-tu ici ? Parle avant que je ne te tranche la gorge ! »

Le jeune intrus la dévisagea avec peur tandis qu'il sentait sa dernière heure venue. Malgré tout, il étouffa ses bégaiements pour répondre d'une voix claire à la femme qui était à deux doigts de lui séparer la tête de son corps d'un coup d'épée d'ébonite.

« Je m'appelle Cicéron, clama-t-il, et vous avez tué mon père ce matin.

– Et ? Tu demandes réparation ? ricana Clenhor, un elfe des bois plutôt grand pour quelqu'un de sa race. Désolé, gamin, mais on ne fait pas de ça ici.

– Je ne vous demande pas de réparation. Je… »

Il sembla chercher ses mots. Aemillia devinait au timbre de sa voix qu'il était _vraiment_ jeune. Il avait de sacrées tripes pour oser se faufiler ainsi dans un sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noire. Elle aimait ce culot.

« Je veux que vous m'appreniez à assassiner. Je veux tuer comme vous le faites.

– C'est une drôle de requête que tu nous fais là, petit, souffla Livius qui, jusque-là, n'avait fait qu'écouter. Comment peut-on savoir que tu ne nous mènes pas en bateau ?

– Mon père était tout ce qu'il me restait. Je le détestais. J'ai souvent souhaité sa mort, mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la commanditer. J'ignore qui était l'homme qui vous a payé pour le tuer, mais je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

Livius sembla rester songeur un instant. Il laissa ses yeux ambrés se poser sur le jeune arrivant, et l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Puis, après une longue minute de réflexion, toujours sans dire le moindre mot, il s'écarta du groupe pour s'approcher d'Aemillia.

« Dis-moi, que penses-tu de lui ? »

Elle leva la tête, et observa à son tour l'impérial. Il avait le teint clair, mais pas aussi clair que celui de leurs voisins nordiques, et ses cheveux roux et sales tombaient dans sa nuque il possédait une certaine musculature, certes, mais elle devinait facilement qu'elle pouvait le battre malgré son œil aveugle tant la naïveté du gamin transparaissait sur son visage. Quant à ses yeux…

Elle retint un cri alors que la douleur lui vrillait le crâne elle chercha un point auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas tomber, et Livius lui saisit la main pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui. Elle porta sa main libre à son visage comme pour le cacher, et retint quelques gémissements et pleurs oh, comme elle haïssait cela.

Lorsque son état se stabilisa quelque peu, elle vit des images défiler devant son œil aveugle cela ressemblait à un sanctuaire, le style était proche de celui de la région – un autre sanctuaire de Cyrodiil peut-être ? – et un individu s'y tenait, seul il portait une tenue de bouffon digne des plus piètres amuseurs de la cour impériale, et parlait tout seul, à lui-même. Elle ne pouvait entendre sa voix, mais elle devinait au loin ses lèvres qui bougeaient comme s'il déblatérait les silences qu'il tenait laissaient penser qu'il attendait quelque réponse, avant de reprendre. Elle ne parvenait à voir le visage, mais ces yeux la dévisageaient et la perçaient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. L'homme adopta une posture menaçante envers elle, mais avant même qu'il ne pût s'avancer dans sa direction, l'image s'effaça et tout redevint noir.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui, frère, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me frappe _maintenant_.

– Qu'as-tu vu ?

– Un sanctuaire, sûrement de la province. Et un homme, seul. Je crois que c'est lui qui porte le fardeau de la famille, seul. J'ignore juste _quand_ cela se passera. »

La tête de Livius pivota en direction de l'intrus, qui avait assisté à la scène avec effroi tant son incompréhension des événements le laissait pétrifié. Puis il se repencha vers la jeune femme.

« Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne chose de le garder parmi nous ? demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sombres dans le sien.

– Je pense que oui. Mais il faut le tester. Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de recrue n'ayant pas passé _le test_…

– À part toi, _personne_, non, sourit-il avec un air espiègle qu'elle n'aimait guère voir dessiné sur son visage. Bien, reprit-il en s'adressant au rouquin, tu peux _peut-être _– il appuya bien sur ce mot – rejoindre nos rangs. Mais tu devras nous prouver ce que tu vaux. Attrape. »

Il se saisit d'une épée de bois abîmée par le temps, que plus personne n'avait utilisée depuis de nombreux mois si ce n'était pas des années, et l'envoya en direction de Cicéron. Celui-ci l'empoigna, et renvoya au Parleur du sanctuaire un regard inquisiteur.

« Aemillia sera ton adversaire, ajouta Livius tandis que cette dernière, qui s'était déjà pleinement remise de sa vision troublante, se mettait en position d'attaque. Aemillia se bat à la dague tu devras la désarmer et l'assassiner – pour de faux, bien évidemment, je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'une de mes sœurs – soit en lui tranchant la gorge, soit en l'empalant de ton épée. Si tu y parviens, alors tu pourras rejoindre nos rangs. Mais si tu échoues, ce sera toi qui finiras égorgé ou empalé. Qu'en dis-tu ?

– Vous me mettez au défi d'attaquer une _aveugle_ ? demanda-t-il naïvement, quoiqu'un peu consterné par l'idée d'être mis face à une infirme.

– Seul un incompétent ne pourrait la vaincre, » affirma l'homme.

Autour d'eux, les assassins de la Confrérie observèrent en silence, sans savoir que dire. Aemillia s'approchait pas à pas du gamin, prête à lui asséner un coup dont il ne se relèverait pas. Cependant, contre toute attente, ayant dépassé son hésitation, il se prépara lui aussi à se battre. Chacun guetta les mouvements de l'autre, dessinant un cercle sur le sol de leurs pas chassés, préférant ne pas tourner le dos à l'adversaire.

Excédée par le temps que prenait ce simple test, Aemillia se jeta sur lui, espérant lui faire peur et le faire abandonner. Au moment où sa dague allait se planter dans la chair de l'impérial chétif, elle revit le regard de cet homme terrifiant qui lui glaça le sang. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne put contrer le coup que porta Cicéron, qui lui coupa le souffle et la fit tomber à genoux. Avant qu'il ne revînt à la charge, elle leva le bras droit en l'air, indiquant qu'elle déclarait forfait.

« Il est apte, grommela-t-elle en se relevant et en époussetant son armure salie. Il peut rester.

– Mais, protesta le jeunot, je n'ai pas—

– Dans ce cas c'est décidé, tonna la voix de Livius, couvrant celle de Cicéron. Nous procéderons au rituel ce soir. Aemillia ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit, toujours cet air espiègle dessiné sur le visage.

« Tu seras son mentor. J'imagine plutôt notre nouveau frère manier la dague. Et puis, vous vous ressemblez un petit peu, tu ne trouves pas ? »


	2. Chapitre II – Exécution des ordres

**Chapitre II – Exécution des ordres**

_4E 179, soufflegivre._

_Le dénommé Cicéron débute son entraînement au sein de la Confrérie Noire, sous la direction d'Aemillia, que cela n'enchante guère._

_Cicéron enchaînant accidents sur accidents, elle est excédée par ce rôle d'enseignant qu'on lui a imposé._

* * *

L'entraînement aux arts de l'assassinat de Cicéron débuta dès le lendemain. Il avait passé la nuit dans une cellule dont Livius avait gardé la clé la raison était qu'il avait préféré ne pas prendre de risques et ne pas se réveiller dans un sanctuaire purgé à cause d'un possible traître infiltré. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le rouquin avait accepté son sort, comprenant la logique selon laquelle raisonnait la famille. Aemillia n'avait pas assisté aux rituels règlementaires sa vision, qui avait été une des plus violentes qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces, et elle s'était rapidement endormie après s'être couchée dans son lit, bien que ses rêves eussent été hantés par cet homme dont elle avait deviné la folie d'un simple regard dans ses yeux.

« Bien, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se tournant vers la nouvelle recrue bien qu'elle ne le regardât pas directement, tout d'abord il faut déterminer avec quelle arme tu te sens le plus à l'aise. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. On a de tout ici toutes ont été fabriquées par Ticilius, notre forgeron. Mais j'ai bien vu hier, tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette épée. Tu n'as pas l'air de jouer avec la magie non plus. Que dirais-tu d'une dague plutôt que d'une épée ? Elles sont plus fines, plus légères, passent partout, et tout aussi létales que bien d'autres. »

Elle lui montra, parmi les armes posées sur la table de bois, une dague de fer des plus sobres la poignée était recouverte d'un cuir finement tanné. Ticilius se donnait toujours du mal pour réaliser des armes légères et bien affûtées ici, peu d'entre eux n'utilisait d'arme lourde puisque cela était contradictoire avec leur politique de furtivité. À part les elfes des bois, qui eux employaient arcs et flèches, ils se servaient d'épées et de dagues, quand il ne s'agissait pas de magie dans le cas de Gireanr, qui avait appris à Aemillia à jouer avec le feu.

Cicéron, qui avait revêtu la tenue sibylline que portait chaque membre de la guilde d'assassins, avança avec hésitation, et prit tour à tour chacune des armes afin de les soupeser et de tenter quelques mouvements avec. Il jugea la dague légère, mais trop courte la masse permettait de donner de coups puissants sans être emporté par l'élan l'épée lui posait plus de problèmes à cause de son envergure la hache de guerre était quelque peu trop lourde pour lui. Lorsqu'il tenta de se saisir d'une grande épée à deux mains, il manqua de s'écrouler sous son poids. Cela aurait pu faire sourire ou rire Aemillia si seulement elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise face à la nouvelle recrue. Qu'avait donc Livius en tête ? Comment pouvait-elle le former, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas passé le test ? Elle était incapable de transmettre son savoir à un gamin comme lui.

« Finalement je pense que je vais partir là-dessus, fit-il en empoignant de nouveau la dague. Vous aviez raison, la dague est vraiment le meilleur choix pour tuer. »

Elle eut un léger rictus – à moins que l'on appelât cela un sourire ? – et se stoppa à quelques mètres de distance de lui, près d'un mannequin d'entraînement. Elle se mit en position, jambe droite en arrière, et jambe gauche fléchie, prête à bondir sur sa cible.

« Regarde-moi et observe bien. Imagine que ce mannequin est ta cible. Tu dois t'approcher discrètement – elle s'accroupit et avança pas à pas sans faire le moindre bruit – et lui porter _un_ coup fatal. Vise la gorge, le ventre ou le torse. Comme ça. »

Elle se jeta, toujours dans un silence presque cérémonieux, et planta sa lame dans trois parties du mannequin, successivement dans sa trachée, dans son cœur, et dans ses viscères. Puis elle fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de sa victime factice, et se réceptionna avec autant d'agilité qu'un khajiit sous les yeux ébahis de Cicéron.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui fit signe de faire de même. Il tenta de l'imiter, prenant appui sur ses jambes du mieux qu'il put, mais au moment de s'élancer trébucha lamentablement à cause des pierres un peu glissantes. Aemillia afficha un nouveau rictus.

« C'est bien beau d'avoir sa victime en visuel, mais tu as oublié le plus important il faut examiner le terrain sur lequel tu évolues. Je t'avais prévenu _observe_ _bien_. »

Il se releva sur ses coudes et genoux, et elle le regarda se relever et retenter son attaque. Il prit ses appuis, jambe droite fléchie, jambe gauche tendue, et se retourna vers elle, comme s'il cherchait son approbation.

Elle eut le malheur de croiser son regard, et crispa soudainement tandis que son esprit était de nouveau torturé par une nouvelle vision qui manqua de la faire s'écrouler. Elle porta sa main à son front, et respira lourdement.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre – elle reconnaissait la « chapelle » mais quelque chose avait l'air _différent_ – et était en compagnie d'un individu cet homme, elle le devinait malgré les traits plus adultes qui creusaient son visage, n'était autre que Cicéron. Elle s'éloigna de l'homme, et sans savoir où il se trouvait, elle s'avança vers la porte menant à l'entrée principale du sanctuaire. Elle sortit sa dague, et s'apprêta à affronter des hommes en armure qui pénétraient avec, semblait-il, grand fracas dans le sanctuaire.

Elle écarquilla l'œil. Par Sithis, ce n'était pas une purge interne, c'était pire que cela, une purge sous ordre de l'empereur. Mais _quand_ serait-ce ? Le Cicéron qu'elle avait vu était bien âgée de quelques années de plus que celui qu'elle devait entraîner. Serait-ce lui qui les mènerait à leur perte ? Non, puisqu'il semblait lui aussi prêt à en découdre – était-ce vraiment le cas ? – avec leurs ennemis. Impossible. Devait-elle informer les autres ? Devait-elle…

Un haut-le-cœur la prit, et elle sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de renverser, et tomba à genoux sur la pierre humide. Elle sentait sa tête tourner, son esprit était lui aussi pris de vertiges.

« Sœur ! s'écria Cicéron en accourant vers elle. Sœur ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Il l'empoigna par les épaules il avait laissé tomber la dague au sol, le métal résonnant à chaque rebond qu'elle faisait.

Aemillia lui désigna son œil droit de son index cela ne le rassura pas pour autant. Après tout, il ignorait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Que puis-je faire pour aider ?

– Rien, articula-t-elle difficilement. Retourne t'entraîner. J'ai pas besoin d'un gamin pour aller mieux. »

Rapidement, J'ura, une de leurs sœurs de race khajiit, accourut elle avait perçu le bruit de la dague au sol et avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aida Aemillia à se remettre sur pied, et la mena jusqu'à une chaise en bois où elle se laissa tomber sa tête penchée en avant n'affichait aucune expression. J'ura passa sa main poilue sur son front, plaquant sa paume contre la peau de l'impériale. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle alla chercher un linge qu'elle trempa dans l'eau de la fontaine des quartiers communs et le plaqua sur le haut de son visage.

« M—Merci, J'ura, souffla-t-elle.

– Repose-toi. Notre Père ne souhaite pas que tu le rejoignes à cause de ce maudit Divin.

– Je ne compte pas vous abandonner de sitôt, rit-elle bien que le cœur n'y fût pas.

– _Toi_, cracha la khajiit à la fourrure brune en direction de Cicéron qui restait immobile et silencieux tant il ne savait que faire, ne t'approche pas d'elle. Je sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu es venu faire parmi nous, mais si tu blesses notre sœur tu le paieras de ton sang. »

Il acquiesça, et déglutit en constatant les crocs pointus et les poils hérissés de la femme animale, ainsi que ses griffes qu'elle avait sorties, et qui semblaient bien plus affûtées que la meilleure des lames.

Aemillia congédia J'ura et laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Elle sentait ses vertiges se dissiper, mais était encore bien incapable de se remettre debout.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

– Reste loin de moi, grogna-t-elle. Va attaquer ce maudit sac de paille. Bon sang, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il obéit en silence et reprit l'arme dans ses mains. Il tenta encore et encore d'imiter les geste qu'il l'avait vue exécuter, sans parvenir n'était-ce qu'à s'approcher sans faire le moindre bruit. Quelquefois, il jetait un regard en arrière, et contemplait la jeune femme dont le visage était parcouru de rictus de douleur dès que le souvenir de sa vision, ou encore du regard de cet homme fou qu'elle avait croisé la veille, revenait hanter son esprit.

Les jours se succédèrent, puis les semaines et même les mois. Depuis ce début de soirée d'hiver où Cicéron avait rejoint la Confrérie Noire, voilà à présent que la belle saison se faisait de plus en plus proche. Les récoltes de plantes et racines à partir desquelles Aemillia concoctait ses poisons étaient bonnes, pour son plus grand bonheur. Cependant, l'entraînement du dernier arrivé l'enchantait moins.

Bon nombre de fois avait-il manqué de lui trancher dangereusement les deux bras et même une jambe. Elle en garderait peut-être des cicatrices à vie. Il avait rapidement gagné en musculature, il fallait dire qu'elle le forçait à faire de nombreux exercices visant à améliorer sa vitesse et sa force un bon coup était un coup qui tuait à coup sûr.

Il était difficile de décrire leur relation tant elle était étrange Cicéron buvait ses moindres paroles avec fascination et intérêt dès qu'elle lui enseignait quelque technique, et en retour, elle le rejetait violemment. Il ignorait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle était de nouveau hantée par cette vision qui lui annonçait sa mort. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Livius de qui elle était assez proche.

Depuis qu'elle avait été contrainte d'enseigner à Cicéron l'art de l'assassinat, elle n'avait plus eu le droit de remplir le moindre contrat, et cela lui manquait terriblement. Parfois, elle se prenait à rêver qu'elle enduisait sa dague de poison, et qu'elle l'enfonçait dans le corps de l'impérial. Mais à chaque fois, elle revoyait ce terrible regard de l'homme fou. Bientôt dans son esprit se fit un lien entre son élève et cet étranger au regard effrayant. Elle qui ne pouvait jamais regarder dans les yeux son apprenti, voilà qu'elle n'osait plus poser son œil sur la moindre partie de son corps. Lorsqu'il lui fallait rectifier sa position elle devait avancer à tâtons telle une véritable aveugle, fermant son œil valide et palpant chaque partie de ses bras ou jambes pour lui indiquer ce qui n'allait pas. C'était en partie grâce à cela qu'elle avait constaté le renforcement de sa musculature.

Quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'un contrat visant à tuer un général de la garde impériale, Fa'rris avait été capturé par des gardes et croupissait en prison dans une cellule isolée. Ils devaient sûrement attendre qu'il avouât où se trouvait le sanctuaire et ses comparses, mais tout ce qu'ils trouveraient ne serait qu'un silence coupable. Depuis la disparition de son frère, Ji'dara n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé son grand frère se charger de ce contrat.

Revenant d'une mission, Gireanr apprit que l'exécution du khajiit était prévu pour le lendemain son cadet était inconsolable depuis que la nouvelle avait été annoncée au sein de la famille. Le pire dans cette mésaventure était qu'ils ne pouvaient lui rendre les derniers sacrements pour le salut de son âme.

Aemillia voyait en cette exécution sur la place publique un signe. Quelque chose n'allait pas, bien qu'elle ne pût mettre le doigt sur _quoi_. Cicéron, qui peinait toujours autant à gagner la confiance du reste de la famille – hormis celle de Livius et de Ticilius qui l'avaient accepté dès lors qu'il avait prononcé les mots du rituel le soir de son arrivée –, voulut consoler son frère d'armes, qui le repoussa avec violence. S'il ne portait pas son armure de cuir à cet instant-là, les griffes du khajiit lui auraient entaillé le bras.

« Pourrions-nous le voir une dernière fois ? avait-il discrètement demandé à son mentor.

– L'exécution sera publique, alors oui, si tu n'as pas peur de voir quel traitement ils nous réservent. Je t'accompagnerai, mais n'y assisterai pas. J'ai des contacts à retrouver en ville. »

Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre, bien que Livius ne partageât pas leur opinion lorsqu'ils lui firent part de leur sortie.

« _Ces chiens d'Impériaux_, avait-il craché_. Ils se doutent que nous voulons voir une dernière fois notre frère. S'ils vous trouvent, ils vous infligeront le même sort_. »

Cela n'avait pas ébranlé la volonté de Cicéron, qui avait assuré que nul en ville n'avait connaissance de sa place au sein de la Confrérie. Cela sembla le convaincre, puisque le lendemain les deux jeunes assassins se rendirent à l'extérieur, vêtus de vêtements de citoyens ordinaires.

Lorsque quelques personnes qu'il croisa le reconnurent, Cicéron affirmait que depuis le décès de son père il avait pris les routes en espérant pouvoir devenir un marchand itinérant, et que sa présence en ville n'était que temporaire. Nul ne se doutait de la réalité. Aemillia, quant à elle, se rendit à l'auberge _À la vue de Jerall_ et demanda au gérant quelles nouveautés y avait-il en ville elle n'avait pas besoin d'inventer une excuse quant à sa longue absence, l'aubergiste savait qu'elle était toujours de passage dans cette ville et ne s'y arrêtait qu'à de rares occasions. Il lui fit part de l'événement, insultant copieusement le condamné à mort, évoquant sa « traîtrise envers l'Empire » non sans dissimuler une pointe de racisme envers sa race anthropomorphique. Elle commanda une chope d'hydromel, et s'assit au comptoir en face de lui. Sirotant gorgée par gorgée la boisson tiède, elle guetta l'instant où elle entendrait les cris de joie des résidents à la vue de la tête séparée du corps de Fa'rris.

De son côté, Cicéron dut se frayer un passage entre les nombreux impatients qui ne manquaient pas de hurler leur haine de l'assassin et de sa sordide famille. Il mentirait s'il affirmait que cela ne lui brisait pas le cœur voir un tel flot de haine, un tel rejet envers la famille qui l'avait accueilli n'eut pour résultat que de faire naître en lui une colère grondante envers ces gens. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il était convaincu qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire appel à leurs services si quelqu'un devenait trop gênant. Leur hypocrisie le dégoûtait, et il se prit pour la première fois à penser que tous ne méritaient que de mourir.

Il y eut des clameurs lorsqu'un général amena Fa'rris sur l'estrade où se trouvait le billot, et quelques applaudissements retentirent lorsque le bourreau tenant sa hache à une main fit son entrée. Le soldat, un impérial à la chevelure grisonnante, prit la parole en s'adressant à la populace :

« Mes chers compatriotes, lança-t-il, aujourd'hui est une belle journée pour l'Empire ! Nous allons débarrasser notre chère nation d'un de ces rats qui vivent terrés et qui s'en prennent à n'importe lequel d'entre vous par plaisir de tuer ! Ces assassins ne méritent rien de plus que du mépris et de la haine ! »

Tous se mirent à crier, levant leur poing dans les airs en signe d'approbation. Cicéron se sentit fiévreux tant il n'était pas à sa place ici. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il aurait partagé l'avis de la plèbe si son père était toujours en vie. Sa différence lui donnait presque la nausée.

On fit avancer Fa'rris devant le bloc de bois où il reposerait sa tête dans ses derniers instants. Forcé de s'y agenouiller, il leva la tête vers le public impatient de la voir tomber dans le panier. Lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Cicéron dans la foule, il ne put réprimer un grognement.

« Toi ! hurla-t-il, à la plus grande surprise du public. C'est à cause de _toi _! Crève, tu ne mérites pas de vénérer le Père ! »

Les individus cherchaient autour d'eux à qui ces mots étaient adressés, en vain. Nul ne trouva sur quel visage étaient posés les yeux du khajiit.

Lorsque le calme revint, le général ordonna au bourreau de se mettre en place. L'individu à la cagoule sombre leva dans les airs sa hache qu'il avait affûtée pendant des heures, et l'abattit dans un claquement sourd. Cicéron détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter de voir son frère mourir. C'était ironique qu'un assassin se fît tuer il était lui-même victime d'un assassinat après tout.

Le général saisit la tête de Fa'rris par la courte crinière qu'il s'était laisser pousser, et la montra au public, qui scanda quelque exclamation à la gloire de l'empire. Lorsque la joie générale s'estompa, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, et le jeune homme traîna le pied jusqu'à l'auberge où il trouva Aemillia affalée au comptoir. Le tavernier lui indiqua qu'elle en était à sa cinquième choppe et qu'elle se « reposait » il fallait par là comprendre qu'elle était ivre et ne pouvait plus tenir d'elle-même.

« Vous la connaissez ?

– Non, mentit-il, j'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi une femme était déjà ivre morte à cette heure-ci.

– Ce petiote n'a pas eu une vie simple. Elle vit de petits contrats, elle remplit des commandes que lui font les gens du quartier. Ça doit bien faire une quinzaine d'années qu'on la voit par ici. C'est étonnant qu'elle tienne toujours.

– Je vois, » murmura Cicéron en regardant avec peine le visage endormi de sa sœur.

Il s'assit lui aussi au comptoir, laissant quelques sièges vacants entre elle et lui, et commanda une choppe d'hydromel qu'on lui servit presque immédiatement. Une des serveuses de l'auberge, la femme de celui qui se tenait devant lui, lui apporta avec cela une assiette de viande et légumes sans qu'il n'en fît la demande. On lui répondit, face à sa mine perplexe, qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de la maison, pour un visage familier. Il était vrai qu'il était déjà venu dans cette auberge chercher son père lorsque celui-ci avait un peu trop forcé de la boisson le tavernier avait dû le reconnaître, bien que cela fît quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son établissement.

Il déjeuna en silence, seul le bruit de ses couverts résonnait dans la pièce presque vide. La femme du gérant passait le balai, nettoyant les monticules de poussière et de terre qui avaient été accumulés par les clients allant et venant dans l'auberge. Un peu plus loin, vers le fond de la pièce, un barde accordait son luth en attendant que quelqu'un lui demandât d'interpréter quelque hymne célébrant l'Empire. Dans une pièce voisine, qui servait de cuisine et de réserve, on entendait une autre employée affairée à préparer quelques plats pour de futurs clients.

La respiration lourde d'Aemillia venait troubler ce quasi-silence.

Après avoir fini son repas et sa boisson, il resta un instant à observer les environs. Il n'avait pas quitté le sanctuaire depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Confrérie, et la lumière du jour lui avait manqué ce n'était pas qu'on vivait mal en étant caché de la sorte, seulement la ville grouillante et ses visages qui lui étaient inconnus le faisaient se sentir, d'une certaine manière, sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi, _vivant_. Non pas que son ancienne vie lui manquait, il s'y plaisait particulièrement, se sentait _chez lui_ dans cette étrange famille spirituelle, bien au contraire.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir, et s'étira. À ses côtés, Aemillia remua quelque peu, avant de relever la tête. Son œil encore embrumé par le sommeil se posait aléatoirement sur les environs, tandis que son esprit tentait de se remémorer où elle était et pourquoi elle s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un se trouvait sur sa droite, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et ne réalisa que bien trop tard de qui il s'agissait. Ses souvenirs s'emballèrent alors que les visions resurgissaient. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et détourna tout aussi vite le visage, sous le regard surpris de l'aubergiste. Elle marmonna qu'elle avait faim, et commanda quelque repas et boisson afin d'apaiser – ou de raviver ? – sa gueule de bois, et s'effondra de nouveau en attendant d'être servie. Comme pour l'accompagner dans son ivresse, Cicéron en fit de même.

« Vous passez souvent par ici ? demanda-t-il innocemment à sa voisine. Je ne vous ai jamais vue en ville. »

Il eut en guise de réponse un grognement étouffé. Cela le fit sourire, et il poursuivit sa tentative de faire la conversation en espérant qu'elle daignât lui répondre.

« Je suis originaire d'ici, et vous ? Êtes-vous une marchande itinérante ?

– Par Stendarr, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Le tavernier revint avec deux chopes qu'il posa devant eux Cicéron lui tendit l'argent nécessaire à payer pour leurs deux consommations.

« Je vous l'offre, sourit-il en approchant son verre de celui de l'impériale pour trinquer. À notre rencontre, qui pourrait être le départ d'une belle amitié ! »

Il leva sa chope, et en engloutit plusieurs gorgées, avant de le reposer dans un bruit sourd sur le comptoir de bois. Il essuya d'un revers de manche la mousse qui s'était accumulée au-dessus de ses lèvres, et remercia son hôte pour la si bonne boisson qu'il lui avait servie. Ils s'engagèrent dans une discussion autour de l'hydromel Cicéron demanda où il avait été préparé, et il écoutait avec fort intérêt la réponse de son interlocuteur lorsque le tintement de deux verres de métal que l'on entrechoquait le surprit. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de l'origine de ce bruit, il vit Aemillia qui tenait par la poignée son verre, et qui le tenait près du sien. Bien qu'elle ne regardât pas dans sa direction, un sourire se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres, et il savait que ce sourire lui était destiné.

« À la tienne, fit-elle d'une voix presque muette.

– À la vôtre, » répondit-il en reprenant sa boisson, et en trinquant avec sa sœur.

_Je crois bien_, se dit-il, _que c'est le meilleur hydromel qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter_.


	3. Chapitre III – Le premier contrat

**Chapitre III – Le premier contrat**

_4E 180, plantaisons._

_La perte de Fa'rris laisse comme un vide au sein de la famille sinistre du sanctuaire de Bruma._

_La flamme qui animait autrefois Aemillia semble revenir alors que Cicéron est amené à remplir son premier contrat, le « test » qui déterminera s'il peut devenir un assassin à part entière._

* * *

Le soir de l'exécution de Fa'rris, Cicéron avait surpris par hasard une entrevue en privé entre Aemillia et Livius, dans les quartiers privés de ce dernier. Il fut surpris d'entendre sa sœur et mentor parler de lui avec autant d'intérêt – elle qui le rejetait sans cesse – et fut ravi de l'entendre annoncer qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à lui apprendre, qu'il était fin prêt pour son ultime test. Livius avait semblé, au ton de sa voix, très amusé de voir la jeune femme vanter son élève en privé alors qu'en public elle restait froide et distante à son égard, dénuée du moindre intérêt pour lui et sa progression, voyant en son rôle d'enseignant un fardeau dont elle avait hâte de se débarrasser. Cicéron avait, au premier abord, eu peur qu'elle voulût l'envoyer de ce fait dans une mission suicide, en annonçant qu'il était prêt à remplir ses contrats alors que ce n'était pas encore le cas, mais à l'entendre parler de lui, il sentait son cœur, son âme, vibrer elle le pensait sincèrement _apte_ à exécuter le travail qu'on attendait de lui.

Ce fut le lendemain, lorsque Livius lui fit savoir par le biais de Siturio, le Silencieux de Ticilius, qu'il voulait le voir, il ne put s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience. Il tenta de faire bonne figure et de paraître neutre face à son supérieur, il fut rapidement trahi par son sourire qui s'étendait contre son gré. Le Parleur, qui par chance était si friand de la bonne humeur de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque à plusieurs reprises.

« Bien, parlons sérieusement, veux-tu ? finit-il par dire en changeant de ton et d'expression. Aemillia te juge apte à exécuter ton premier contrat. Notre Oreille Noire, Alisanne Dupré, qui est à Bravil – la ville qui se trouve au sud de la capitale, en suivant la Route Verte jusqu'à la rivière Larsius, tu vois de laquelle il s'agit ? – nous en a fait parvenir plusieurs ce matin. Voilà le tien. »

Il lui tendit une lettre décachetée le papier de couleur jaunâtre avait été recouvert d'inscriptions rédigées à la main, à l'encre noire. D'après ce qu'il lut, son contact se trouvait dans une des fermes se trouvant à quelques minutes de marche de l'entrée de la ville Livius lui indiqua qu'Aemillia se trouverait avec lui pour la prise de contact, mais qu'il serait livré à lui-même lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à sa cible.

« Es-tu sûr de pouvoir y arriver ? s'enquit son frère en le voyant déglutir. Si tu veux nous pouvons attendre encore un peu…

– Je le ferai, articula Cicéron, comme si cela pouvait lui donner du courage. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mon frère. »

Il prit congé de son supérieur, et alla retrouver sa mentor dans les quartiers communs. Bien qu'elle ne vînt pas l'accueillir, elle le salua poliment et le gratifia même d'un sourire il se sentit honoré.

Elle lui proposa de partir dès lors, afin de régler ce contrat au plus vite. Ils enfilèrent tous deux leurs coules, et se faufilèrent dans les dédales menant à diverses sorties.

Alors qu'ils progressaient dans l'un des tunnels, Aemillia laissa résonner un léger rire.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je repensais à tes entraînements. Tu te souviens combien de fois il a fallu que nos frères et sœurs m'aident à te retrouver alors que tu t'étais perdu dans l'une de ces veines ?

– Ah, ça, souffla-t-il en rougissant sous la gêne, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin de moi-même un jour là-dedans. Il y a tant de sorties et d'entrées, jamais je ne saurais toutes les mémoriser.

– On est tous passé par là, tous, sans exception. C'est ce qui fait le charme de notre sanctuaire. En cas de purge de la part des Impériaux, on devrait pouvoir s'enfuir sans problème. Je doute que chaque sanctuaire de notre grande famille n'ait cette chance.

– Si vous le dites, » murmura-t-il avec incertitude.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux ils étaient trop timides pour oser relancer la conversation, mais ils se devaient admettre qu'ils avaient chacun hâte que l'autre reprît la parole.

Mais le temps que l'un d'eux se décidât, ils étaient déjà arrivés au bout de leur parcours une trappe leur permettait de sortir à la frontière de la ville. Bien camouflée par divers rochers et tonneaux, nul ne soupçonnait qu'elle pût déboucher ici. On voyait, de là où ils se trouvaient, le moulin de la ferme où se trouvait le commanditaire. Il leur fallut marcher une dizaine de minutes pour y parvenir. Marchant à découvert, le visage camouflé par la coule sibylline typique de leur famille, ils n'attiraient aucunement la curiosité des voyageurs qu'ils croisaient. Ils agissaient si bien dans l'ombre que nul ne connaissait leurs visages ni leur armure, et donc ne se méfiait d'eux.

La ferme était familiale ils rencontrèrent tour à tour les enfants travaillant aux champs, la mère surveillant la mule qui faisait tourner le moulin, et le père nourrissait les bêtes parquées dans leur enclos. C'était lui qui avait fait appel à eux, et il sembla soulagé de les voir enfin arrivés. Il les prit à part, loin de la vue de sa femme et de ses fils, et formula sa requête.

« Je voudrais que vous assassiniez le gérant de l'auberge _À la vue de Jerall_, annonça-t-il. Voilà tout l'or que j'ai pu mettre de côté pour vous. Prenez tout. »

Il leur mit entre les mains une bourse dont le tintement des pièces contenues à l'intérieur laissait entendre qu'il y avait une belle somme.

Cicéron acquiesça, et ils prirent congé. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers les murs encerclant Bruma, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi veut-il sa mort ? Cet homme n'a rien fait de mal.

– Il a ses raisons, trancha Aemillia. Vu la somme, on ne peut pas refuser. Nous pourrions faire un festin ce soir, pour fêter ton succès, » réfléchit-elle ensuite à haute voix.

Elle se doutait bien qu'il affichait à présent une mine abattue elle ne pouvait le voir, mais elle le _sentait_ d'une certaine manière.

« Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments chez nous. Tu as bien vu Fa'rris, nul ne l'a pleuré, pas même Ji'dara. Nous connaissons la règle, les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, n'apportent que du malheur. Nous devons le respect à nos frères et sœurs, rien de plus.

– Et vous, Aemillia ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est possible ? »

La question de Cicéron la prit au dépourvu. Elle bredouilla quelques mots, avant de se reprendre.

« Je me suis juré de ne jamais apprécier qui que ce soit, répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait distant, bien que l'on pût y déceler une forme de tristesse. Seul Livius est différent – à ces mots Cicéron sentit son cœur se serrer – puisque c'est à lui que je dois tout. Il m'a sauvée, en quelque sorte. Il a été mon mentor, et m'a permis de me sentir à ma place dans notre famille.

– Il est pour vous ce que vous êtes pour moi.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise. Lui au moins n'était pas un estropié incapable de regarder son élève, » répliqua-t-elle amèrement, en laissant sa voix se fondre dans un murmure.

Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre ? Y avait-il une réelle raison autre que son ressentiment – dont il ignorait la cause – qui fît qu'elle ne le considérait jamais de face ? Il voulut la questionner à ce sujet encore une fois, mais il était déjà trop tard – ils arrivaient près de l'entrée secrète permettant d'accéder au sanctuaire. Aemillia se tourna vers lui, ses yeux toujours fermement clos, et posa sa main droite gantée de cuir noir sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Tu as ta dague, tes capacités et ton entraînement. Exécute le contrat, et ce soir nous fêterons ça ensemble, sourit-elle gentiment. Toi, moi, et les autres, » s'empressa-t-elle ensuite d'ajouter.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils se séparèrent il prit la direction de la ville, passa les lourdes portes permettant d'en franchir les murs, et se retrouva dans l'agitation habituelle de Bruma. L'auberge dans laquelle se trouvait sa cible était une des premières que l'on rencontrait lorsqu'on franchissait le seuil de la ville. Il entra dans l'immense pièce chauffée par un brasier en son centre, autour duquel quelques individus dégustaient de l'hydromel en se racontant des histoires des temps passés. Lorsqu'ils saluèrent le nouveau venu, celui-ci leur rendit la pareille d'un sourire faux l'inquiétude commençait à le ronger tandis que la même question venait et revenait dans son esprit. _Serais-je à la hauteur ?_

Il s'approcha du comptoir, commanda la dernière boisson qu'il pourrait se faire servir par le tavernier qu'il avait connu pendant longtemps, et s'installa quelques sièges plus loin afin de le garder en visuel. Comment devait-il procéder ? Il y avait du monde, et le tavernier s'absentait rarement. Il était rare de le voir prendre une pause, Cicéron ignorait même comment faisait-il la nuit pour garder son enseigne ouverte afin d'accueillir quelque voyageur nocturne. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il attendît la nuit pour mener à bien son contrat ? Il voyait difficilement comment il pouvait passer toute la journée à patienter. Non, il devait s'y prendre furtivement.

Il connaissait relativement bien les lieux lorsque son père venait se saouler jusqu'à l'inconscience, c'était lui qui venait le chercher, et il l'avait déjà retrouvé dans l'arrière-cuisine. Il se souvenait d'une porte de bois qui donnait sur une rue sous-jacente, et permettait le ravitaillement des fûts et des denrées alimentaires. Plutôt que de passer par la grande porte, il pouvait s'extirper par cette sortie-ci. Connaître l'issue qu'il pouvait emprunter le rassura déjà quelque peu, et calma ses tremblements.

Il serra contre lui sa dague fermement fixée à hauteur de la ceinture Ticilius lui en avait affûté la lame le matin-même, son tranchant ne connaissait aucune limite. Seulement… Et s'il était incapable de tuer ? Il n'avait jamais tué. Il ne connaissait pas la sensation du sang coulant sur ses mains. Et s'il n'était pas taillé pour ce genre de métier ? Que ferait-il ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il ne pourrait quitter la famille. Devrait-il payer de sa vie son hésitation ?

Un tintement de métal tombant et rebondissant sur le sol de pierre le ramena à la réalité. Le tavernier avait par mégarde laissé s'échapper une chope de ses mains il ramassa l'objet déformé par sa lourde chute et se dirigea vers une des pièces voisines de l'arrière-boutique afin de la mettre de côté pour s'en débarrasser plus tard. C'était là la seule chance qu'aurait Cicéron pour mener à bien sa mission. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

Il vida cul sec le contenu de la chope qu'il avait commandée un peu plus tôt, et suivit discrètement l'aubergiste ses bottes de cuir ne faisaient presque aucun bruit sur les dalles grisâtres, et les voyageurs assis autour du feu étaient bien trop concentrés sur leur discussion pour remarquer le comportement du jeune impérial dont le visage était recouvert. Un pas, deux pas, voilà qu'il se trouvait dans le dos de cet homme affairé à chercher une nouvelle chope pour remplacer celle qu'il avait abîmée.

Tous ses souvenirs de son entraînement défilèrent devant ses yeux. Furtivité, vitesse, adresse, il fallait qu'il usât de toutes ses compétences qu'Aemillia avait mis tant de temps à le faire développer. Tout s'enchaîna particulièrement vite il se trouvait derrière l'homme, et l'instant d'après, ce dernier gisait sur le sol, la gorge scindée en deux et prenant peu à peu une couleur rouge vif qui recouvrait sa peau et imbibait ses vêtements. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes, avant de rester inerte. Cicéron se retrouva figé, paralysé par la sidération : il n'en revenait pas il avait _réussi_ à tuer, il _avait _tué. Il était parvenu à remplir son tout premier contrat… !

Il entendit des pas et des voix la raison lui revint aussi subitement qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il lui fallait fuir. _Maintenant_.

La porte était presque à portée de main. Il n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir, la passer, la refermer, et il en aurait fini avec cette histoire. Il retint son souffle, et fit un pas, puis un deuxième. Sa main se resserra sur la poignée, qu'il actionna en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En l'espace d'un battement d'aile de papillon, voilà qu'il se trouvait dans la rue, à quelques pas de la porte qu'il venait de passer. Il poursuivit sa fuite discrète en passant au-delà de plusieurs bâtiments, jusqu'à chercher l'entrée du sanctuaire un des passages secrets était tout proche, et il retourna auprès de ses frères et sœurs en courant dans les dédales. La transpiration coulait le long de sa peau et imbibait ses cheveux et son armure. Il avait successivement froid, puis chaud, comme si son corps prenait enfin conscience de ce qui s'était passé et lui faisait ressentir les émotions qui l'avaient parcouru plus tôt toutes à la fois.

Il tomba tout d'abord sur Akh'aasha, une khajiit couleur sable, qui, fidèle à elle-même lui jetait un regard mauvais, avant de lui adresser un sourire et une salutation amicale. L'acceptait-elle enfin ? Il sembla que oui. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Livius afin de lui annoncer que le contrat avait été rempli comme demandé. Ce dernier se trouvait comme à son habitude dans ses quartiers, et discutait avec sa Silencieuse, Isovinia.

« Frère, parvint-il à prononcer alors qu'il se trouvait à bout de souffle, j'ai scellé le contrat, comme demandé.

– Bien, bien, bien, sourit le Parleur. Voilà qui est excellent. Te voilà officiellement membre à part entière de notre chère Confrérie. Je vais adresser un courrier à Alisanne afin de l'informer de la bonne nouvelle.

– Tu devrais aller l'annoncer à Aemillia, suggéra Isovinia. Elle en sera ravie. »

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Cicéron alors qu'il se précipitait vers les quartiers communs. Intrigué de ne pas la trouver dans la salle d'entraînement, il alla voir du côté du dortoir. Il la trouva assise sur un fauteuil de bois à demi rembourré de plumes enveloppées dans des peaux de chevreuil, un livre entre les mains. La couverture de cuir était tout abîmée, cela était sûrement dû aux maintes lectures que l'ouvrage avait subies. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture et paraissait si paisible qu'il n'osa la déranger. Il resta là, sur le seuil de la pièce, à attendre qu'elle sortît de son univers de lettres et de mots. Elle lui parut différente elle se révélait à lui sous une forme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il l'avait toujours vue comme un mentor qui devait malgré elle lui inculquer tout son savoir, et qui répugnait à le voir, mais à présent elle lui semblait être une jeune femme si calme, si détendue, qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle était un redoutable assassin, à en croire ce qu'il avait entendu à son sujet.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé d'elle, tous les exploits dont il avait eu vent lui avaient été narrés par ses frères et sœurs lors de quelques soirées passées autour du feu à festoyer et rire. Il se souvenait d'une anecdote que Nililyth, une des archères bosmers, lui avait racontée Aemillia avait à elle seule rempli un jour la totalité des contrats qui leur avait été communiqués par Alisanne. Leur messager avait eu quelques problèmes sur la route, et avait été intercepté par des gardes la crainte que leur couverture partît en fumée avait poussé Aemillia à braver les dangers – elle était alors tout juste formée – et à s'infiltrer dans la tour de garde où étaient retenus les documents et le messager. Tuant au passage deux d'entre eux qui avaient manqué de la surprendre, elle avait libéré le messager en lui ordonnant de rentrer à Bravil, tout en récupérant le paquet de lettres qui leur étaient destinées. Plutôt que d'attendre une validation de la part de Livius, la jeune impériale qui souhaitait faire ses preuves avait pris d'elle-même contact avec les commanditaires et rempli les contrats, un à un. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle avait grandement été grondée par les quatre Parleurs lorsqu'elle les informa de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ils avaient salué son courage et sa bravoure. À l'époque, avait ajouté Nililyth d'un ton un peu plus sombre, elle n'était pas encore harcelée de visions. Cicéron s'était empressé de demander quelle était cette histoire de visions dont il avait pu être témoin, dans un sens, et dont il avait entendu parler, Nililyth tout comme ses autres frères et sœurs, avait refusé d'y répondre, disait qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas tout ce de quoi il en retournait, bien qu'il la suspectât de mentir.

« Oh, tu es là ? fit soudainement Aemillia, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

– Parfaitement bien, ma sœur, exalta l'impérial. Jamais je n'ai ressenti de choses pareilles, c'était si fort, si— »

Aemillia souriait, et l'invita à venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, et prit place sur le fauteuil voisin au sien. Une torche crépitait au-dessus de leurs têtes, apportant lumière et chaleur.

« Cela fait tout drôle de tuer pour la première fois, pas vrai ?

– J'avais si peur qu'on me voit et qu'on m'entende. Quand ma lame a tranché cet homme, je n'ai su quoi faire. Mon corps a réagi tout seul pour que je m'échappe des lieux. C'était si surréaliste…

– Je suis contente que ton premier meurtre ait été désiré. Cela n'a pas été notre cas à tous, dans cette famille. »

S'il avait pu voir ses yeux, il aurait juré pouvoir y déceler ici aussi une tristesse et une amertume profondes, tant cela transparaissait dans sa voix. Son cœur balançait devait-il la laisser tranquille, ou bien devait-il appuyer pour savoir ce qu'elle sous-entendait par cela ? Il hésitait grandement entre son envie de savoir et son respect pour son mentor.

« Sais-tu d'où me vient cette balafre ? » demanda simplement Aemillia en la pointant du doigt, toujours de ce même doigt portant un anneau d'or.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait le voir de ses yeux clos avant qu'il n'articulât sa réponse, elle reprit.

« Je l'ai depuis une quinzaine d'années c'est à cette époque que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus cher. Le monde m'a volé ma famille et m'a affligée par cette balafre hideuse qui effraie quiconque me découvre pour la première fois.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ?

– Veux-tu vraiment l'entendre ? Ce n'est pas une belle histoire. »

Cicéron répondit par l'affirmative. Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux, garda les mains à plat dessus, et inspira profondément.

« Bien, » dit-elle enfin.

Elle se repositionna sur sa chaise, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était, et débuta son récit.

« Je suis née en primétoile, il y a… – elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si elle comptait dans sa tête les années – vingt-deux ans ma constellation est celle du Mage, et mon signe est celui du Rituel. Comme tu le sais, ceux nés sous le signe du Rituel reçoivent des pouvoirs magiques qui varient en fonction de l'alignement des lunes et des Divins, et le signe les guide aussi sur leur voie tracée par les étoiles. Il semblerait que les étoiles ne voulaient, dans un sens, pas de moi. »

Un sourire se profila sur ses lèvres, mais il n'évoquait pour Cicéron qu'une tristesse mélancolique.

« Je suis née vers le sud de Cyrodiil, et ai vécu toute mon enfance sur les routes avec mes parents et d'autres marchands. Nous étions itinérants, et faisions fortune selon les saisons, selon les villes. Parfois les temps étaient durs, mais nous faisions avec. Rien ne me destinait à une telle vie. »

Elle marqua une légère pause. Il l'écoutait sans rien dire, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et le corps quelque peu penché en avant vers elle.

« Le jour où tout a changé était un jour d'ondepluie. Je me souviens de l'odeur des forêts que nous longions, le pétrichor qui emplissait mes poumons d'enfant… J'avais eu sept ans trois mois plus tôt, et je me sentais invincible. Comme toute gamine de cet âge, j'étais naïve et pensais que le monde était fondamentalement bon.

« Alors que nous traversions une route – je ne me souviens plus de laquelle il s'agissait – notre convoi a été attaqué par des bandits. Notre mule avait eu du retard, alors nous étions isolés du reste de notre groupe. Nous étions une proie facile. Les hors-la-loi ont égorgé mon père et ma mère, et m'ont forcée à me taire lorsqu'ils m'ont découverte dans la charrette j'étais si tétanisée que je les ai laissés me bâillonner pour être sûrs que je ne crie pas, et ne dise rien. Ils m'ont lié les poignets dans mon dos, et redoutant que je prenne la fuite à pieds, ils m'ont aussi attaché les chevilles. Je ne pouvais que pleurer en silence alors qu'ils m'emmenaient avec eux dans leur campement. J'étais prisonnière d'inconnus terrifiants qui vivaient dans une grotte, et vivais attachée à un rocher au milieu d'ossements de bêtes qu'ils avaient tuées et dépecées.

« L'un d'eux avait été particulièrement magnanime, et me donnait régulièrement à manger je n'étais pas nourrie à ma faim, mais c'était toujours mieux que de mourir de famine. C'était le seul qui était un tant soit peu gentil avec moi, des cinq hommes qui étaient là. Il n'y avait aucune femme, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont causé autant de tort. Je pense qu'ils vénéraient Molag Bal lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire ils étaient la personnification de ce maudit daedra, et tout comme le fait le Roi du Viol, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour me retirer la part d'humanité qu'il me restait. »

Sa voix s'étouffa un instant. Elle baissa quelque peu la tête, et ses bras semblaient se mouvoir pour cacher son corps du regard de Cicéron qui, à cette révélation, ne put que détourner les yeux tant cela le gênait que de savoir ce que ces hommes avaient pu lui faire.

« Lorsqu'ils ne me passaient pas dessus, ils s'amusaient à me mettre face à un ragnard et à voir lequel de lui ou de moi survivrait. Je me défendais avec des pierres, des bâtons, et triomphais, parfois. La plupart de mes cicatrices viennent de ces combats c'est un miracle que je n'aie pas contracté de maladie grave. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je meure à ce moment-là, cela aurait été plus simple pour tous.

« À chaque fin de combat ils m'enlevaient toutes les armes qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur moi. Ils savaient que j'étais dangereuse malgré tout ce qu'ils me faisaient subir lorsque j'ai étranglé à mains nues un ragnard, ils riaient, mais je savais très bien qu'ils redoutaient que je me rebelle. Ça aurait pu durer longtemps comme ça – j'ai tout de même subi tout ça pendant plusieurs semaines – jusqu'au jour où mes prières furent entendues.

« J'avais réussi à ramener jusqu'à ma « prison » une pierre particulièrement bien affûtée ils avaient été un peu plus laxistes vis-à-vis de leurs fouilles, et c'est ce qui m'a sauvée. J'ai passé ma nuit à taillader en silence la corde qui me reliait à cette pierre, et lorsqu'elle a cédé, je sentais déjà la liberté me tendre les bras et m'accueillir. Je me suis faufilée près de ces porcs endormis, et ai pris la dague de l'un d'eux. En silence, je leur ai tour à tour tranché la gorge ils gisaient dans leur puanteur comme des bêtes, et je les ai regardés se vider de leur sang et se tordre de douleur, un large sourire sur le visage. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie, avant cela. »

Cicéron sentit un frisson glacial parcourir son corps et ne put s'empêcher de trembler violemment. Il se sentait affreusement mal de connaître le passé d'Aemillia, mais la fascination le poussait à continuer à écouter.

« Si vous avez pu vous libérer et tous les tuer, alors d'où vient votre blessure ?

– C'est là que l'ironie frappe. Ils avaient mis un ragnard dans la même position que moi, attaché à un rocher. La pauvre bête avait rongé la corde pour se libérer, tout comme moi, dans un sens. Il devait être affamé, et a dû voir en moi une proie facile, puisqu'il s'est jeté dans mon dos et m'a plaquée au sol j'ai dû me battre de toutes mes forces contre cette bestiole qui était bien trop grosse comparée à moi, et ai essuyé quelques coups et blessures. Elle m'a mordue au bras, je lui ai planté la dague dans les flancs, et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, elle m'a violemment griffé le visage. Puisque l'œil avait été touché, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je perde rapidement la vue. »

Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où les griffes avaient creusé cinq sillons presque parallèles, et reprit.

« J'ai erré sur les chemins, le visage ensanglanté et aussi affamée qu'un ours. J'étais la proie idéale pour n'importe qui. Mais j'ai croisé le chemin d'un homme qui a rendu mon destin meilleur il m'a trouvée inconsciente, étendue par terre, et emmenée dans la ville la plus proche pour m'y faire soigner. Nul là-bas ne connaissait de sort de guérison, alors il a fallu m'administrer cataplasmes sur cataplasmes. À cause de ça, j'ai gardé la marque de cette aventure. Quant aux visions… »

Elle leva le visage vers le plafond de la pièce, avant de le tourner en direction de Cicéron.

« Les Divins m'ont prise en pitié. Stendarr et sa miséricorde m'ont offert une capacité de clairvoyance pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu intervenir. Il avait sûrement eu pitié de moi. Grâce à lui je vois des choses, parfois abstraites, parfois claires. Je vois des visages, des scènes, des paysages. Je vois le futur, le passé, le présent. Je vois des proches, ou des inconnus. Mais jamais je n'entends, jamais je ne ressens, je _vois_ juste. Et dans l'une d'elles, je t'ai vu, toi. »

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et ce fut la première fois qu'il put plonger son regard dans le sien. Il découvrit alors un iris brillant, de la couleur de la forêt, où céladon, viride, pin et lichen se mêlaient sur quelques notes de blé et de topaze il resta un instant muet, captivé par les couleurs dansant autour de la pupille d'un noir profond.

Aemillia, quant à elle, luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas détourner le regard. Elle voulait le _voir_, elle _voulait_ voir le visage de celui qu'elle avait aidé à grandir. Elle _voulait_ pouvoir poser son œil sur lui et le contempler sans que cet homme au regard fou ne revînt la hanter, sans que l'idée de sa fin ne revînt la frapper. Elle savait que si elle gagnait cette fois-ci elle gagnerait toutes les fois suivantes. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son œil aussi, et son cœur se serrait à la simple pensée qu'elle reverrait cet homme à la tenue de bouffon. Il manqua de peu de l'assaillir, mais la voix de Cicéron la rattrapa et l'extirpa de cet enfer d'images superposées et floues.

« Merci, lui dit-il timidement. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

– Merci à toi, répondit-elle sobrement, bien que les mots eussent du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Mais tu sais… »

Elle eut un temps d'hésitation. Elle ferma les yeux, pencha son visage en arrière alors qu'elle s'appuyait un peu plus sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'avais survécu, finit-elle par articuler. J'ai longtemps prié Stendarr, le suppliant de me dire si j'étais digne de vivre. Et tout ce qu'il a pu faire était de me doter de ce don de clairvoyance tout aussi douloureux que mystérieux. Il y a, la plupart du temps, des signes qui me font comprendre qu'une vision va arriver, mais je suis toujours surprise quant à _quand_ elles arrivent exactement. Le dieu de la miséricorde a pris en pitié une pauvre infirme à demi aveugle. Il doit me haïr pour avoir voué le reste de mon existence à Sithis. C'est étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas repris ce qu'il m'avait donné. »

La douceur et l'amertume qui se mêlaient dans ses paroles étaient semblables à un appel à l'aide. Elle semblait inquiète à l'idée de ne pas avoir sa place en ces lieux.

Il senti que son devoir était de la rassurer sans qu'il n'eût à réfléchir, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne les contrôlât.

« Je pense que vous l'êtes, digne de vie, sourit-il en s'avançant afin de poser sa main sur la sienne, avant de se raviser. Je vous ai observée. Et j'ai compris. La personne qui a tué mon père, c'était vous. J'ai compris grâce au poison et à la dague. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé ma voie, alors oui, Aemillia, ma sœur, au moins pour cela, vous êtes digne de vie. »

Elle afficha un mince sourire quelque peu farouche, et il vit son œil gauche envoûtant pétiller d'une énergie nouvelle. Il sentit ses joues rougir sous l'intimidation, et se prit à penser qu'il la trouvait fantastique tandis que sa douce voix le remerciait de nouveau.

« Au fait, reprit-il finalement après un court silence, vous m'avez donné votre âge, mais vous ignorez le mien. Je fêterai mes dix-neuf ans en âtrefeu. Je suis né en 161.

– J'espère que tu feras une longue carrière dans notre famille. »

Il se leva, prêt à retourner près de ses frères et sœurs pour s'entraîner ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait réussi sa première mission qu'il était exempté de travail, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire ici. Aemillia le retint une dernière fois de sa voix douce et posée.

« Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer tu sais. Je ne suis plus ton mentor, nous sommes égaux maintenant. D'accord, _Cicéron_ ? »

Entendre son nom prononcé par la jeune femme le prit au dépourvu – comment était-il censé réagir à cela ? – si bien qu'il ne put formuler de réelle réponse. Il acquiesça, et quitta les lieux, sous le regard amusé de celle qui fut jusqu'alors sa mentor.

Ce soir-là, le soir du 12 du mois de plantaisons de l'an 180 de l'ère quatrième, Cicéron fut officiellement reconnu par ses pairs, ainsi que par le Père de la terreur, Sithis, comme un membre de la sombre famille de la Confrérie Noire. Sa nouvelle vie commençait désormais.


	4. Chapitre IV – L'anneau d'or et la dague

**Chapitre IV – L'anneau d'or et la dague d'ébonite**

_4E 181, primétoile._

_L'anniversaire d'Aemillia approche. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans les mœurs de la famille que de fêter un jour qui, à leurs yeux, n'est pas important, ce n'est pas de l'avis de Cicéron._

_Désireux de remercier sa sœur pour toute son aide par le passé, il oublie qu'il ignore une grande partie de celui de l'impériale._

* * *

Les jours et les mois passèrent, et rapidement une nouvelle année s'écoula le premier jour de primétoile, tout le sanctuaire fêta à sa manière le festival de la Nouvelle Vie, et accueillit dans un cadre intime quoique festif l'avènement d'une nouvelle année. Au-delà des murs dans lesquels la famille d'assassins s'était rassemblée, la fête battait son plein en Bruma. Les gens participaient à des concours de boisson – que les taverniers distribuaient gratuitement – et laissaient jaillir bon nombre d'éclats de voix. C'était, pour la Confrérie Noire, le seul véritable jour de repos de l'année, puisque personne ne procédait au sacrement noir afin de commanditer des meurtres ce jour-là. Ainsi tous pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations, et pouvaient même rejoindre les fêtes populaires à l'extérieur s'ils le souhaitaient, mais ils s'en abstenaient généralement par crainte d'être reconnus. Cicéron écoutait avec fascination les histoires que se racontaient ses frères et sœurs, narrant certains de leurs assassinats avec moult détails grotesques qui y ajoutaient une touche d'humour. Aemillia ne s'était pas jointe à la fête, préférant s'isoler dans les quartiers vides afin de lire. Lorsque l'impérial le fit remarquer aux autres, on lui répondit que c'était habituel, que c'était son rituel de début d'année.

Puis dès le lendemain la vie reprit son cours des contrats arrivèrent par messager, il fallait les exécuter, ce à quoi chacun s'attelait. Ticilius forgeait des armes toujours plus perfectionnées, Aemillia concevait toujours quelques petits poisons en fonction des plantes saisonnières qu'elle trouvait, Clenhor, Irwaweneth et Nililyth s'entraînaient toujours à l'arc afin de parfaire un peu plus leurs techniques furtives, et Gireanr et Feristair amélioraient leur maîtrise des sorts de destruction. Tout était comme à son habitude Cicéron avait fini par complètement se faire à la vie du sanctuaire. Il comptait les mois dans sa tête cela ferait huit mois ce mois-ci qu'il était officiellement devenu un assassin, et quinze s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée impromptue dans le sanctuaire. Comme le temps passait vite.

Il profitait de chaque jour avec l'insouciance d'un enfant il prenait un certain plaisir à remplir les contrats qui lui étaient attribués. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu tant de facilités à côtoyer les gens, il préférait de loin la partie où il fallait les éliminer. Sa rencontre avec la famille du Père de la terreur lui avait fait découvrir des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées lui qui avait longtemps détesté le contact humain, il comprenait peu à peu que jamais il ne saurait se détacher de la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce foyer.

Un jour, il eut la réalisation qu'il avait manqué d'oublier quelque chose des plus importantes. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où Aemillia lui avait parlé de son passé, elle lui avait dit quel mois elle était née, mais n'avait pas mentionné le jour de son anniversaire. Lui qui aimait particulièrement les festivités tenues en l'honneur d'un proche, il se dit que cela aurait été une parfaite idée que de lui donner le sourire en lui offrant quelque chose. _Mais pour cela_, se dit-il, _il faut que je sache _quel jour_ est le bon_…

Il alla la trouver, encore une fois, dans les quartiers privés, seule, assise sur son fauteuil, le regard perdu entre les mots recouvrant page après page l'ouvrage. Il voyait en elle une certaine forme de beauté qui trouvait son apogée dans l'atmosphère lénitive de la pièce, où les troubles du silence n'étaient que le crépitement de la torche et la respiration douce de la jeune femme. Depuis le temps, il savait où la trouver lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette pièce, où seuls ceux qui étaient fatigués et souhaitaient se reposer venaient.

Il resta sur le seuil, à l'observer il adorait la regarder alors qu'elle se détendait et s'adonnait à son activité favorite. Il voyait son œil se promener ligne après ligne sur les mots, et parfois elle le fermait, inspirait, et s'imprégnait des phrases qu'elle venait de lire. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlaient ces livres, s'ils étaient historiques, s'ils retraçaient des légendes ou bien des faits de guerres, mais la voir les savourer les uns après les autres le remplissait de joie. Elle semblait _comblée_.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle le remarqua, et lui adressa silencieusement un sourire. Elle ferma le livre qu'elle parcourait, le posa sur ses genoux, et l'invita à la rejoindre. Il avança à pas légers jusqu'à elle, et s'installa sur le fauteuil voisin vacant. C'étaient toujours ces deux sièges-là qu'ils utilisaient elle prenait le plus à gauche, et lui venait s'asseoir à sa droite. C'était devenu si habituel que c'en était presque un rituel sacré qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas manquer sous peine d'être banni dans l'Oblivion à tout jamais.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec bienveillance il n'osa croiser son regard tant elle l'intimidait.

– Je me suis souvenu que ton anniversaire était ce mois-ci. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit quel jour c'était, bredouilla-t-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de dissimuler sa gêne.

– Oh. »

Le son, clair et distinct, de sa voix le fit relever la tête. Ses lèvres étaient restées dans cette forme arrondie, notant la surprise et en même temps une sorte de déception. Elles devirent un sourire triste, avant de s'écarter de nouveau lorsqu'elle répondit.

« Tu sais, dit-elle simplement en posant son œil sur la couverture du livre dont elle caressait la reliure du bout des doigts, dans cette famille nous n'avons que faire des anniversaires, et de ce genre de date qui est d'ordinaire importante pour les gens normaux. »

La mine de Cicéron s'effondra, comme si toute sa bonne humeur et toute sa joie de prévoir quelque chose pour celle qui l'a intégré à cette famille l'avaient quitté face à cette réalisation.

« Ici, personne ne connaît la date d'anniversaire des autres, c'est comme ça. Il faut l'accepter.

– Mais nous pouvons faire une exception, non ? »

Le regard dubitatif qu'elle avait le calma quelque peu, mais la fougue le reprit presque aussitôt.

« Le 27 âtrefeu, dit-il. C'est mon anniversaire.

– Et ? Que suis-je supposée faire de cela ?

– Maintenant tu connais la mienne, de date d'anniversaire. Alors dis-moi la tienne, et on sera quitte. Nous serons l'exception qui confirme la règle de notre famille. »

Aemillia porta la main à sa bouche et la dissimula alors qu'elle émettait un rire léger. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, non. C'était un rire innocent, simplement d'amusement, tant la naïveté et l'ingénuité de son frère étaient plaisantes. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur que de voir que, malgré sa vingtaine, Cicéron gardait dans un sens une âme d'enfant qui contrastait grandement avec leur situation et leur profession. Il était tel un rayon de soleil nitescent dans ce sanctuaire froid et lugubre.

« Mais, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est le dix. Ne t'emballe pas avec ça, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas fêté quoi que ce soit. »

Cicéron lui adressa un sourire franc qui traduisait toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour la remercier de lui avoir confié cette information qu'il jugeait précieuse. Ils restèrent tous deux assis en silence, la torche crépitant au-dessus de leurs têtes, jusqu'à ce qu'on appelât l'impérial depuis une autre pièce un contrat n'attendait que lui pour être rempli.

La neige recouvrait les toits de la ville quelques courageux déblayaient les allées dallées afin de permettre à tous d'y avancer sans peine. Le plus embêtant avec cette ville et ses montagnes voisines était les intempéries hiémales qu'on y subissait. Malgré l'épais manteau dont il était couvert, Cicéron tremblait. À chaque expiration l'air qui franchissait ses lèvres s'échappait en volutes blanches et disparaissait en se mêlant au ciel. Son nez devenait douloureux tandis qu'il rougissait à cause de la basse température. Par Sithis, il détestait cette saison. Il n'y avait que deux raisons qui le poussaient à sortir : le travail, et Aemillia.

Bien qu'il ne comprît pas lui-même la raison de son engouement quant à son anniversaire qui approchait – bon sang il n'avait plus que deux jours ! – il s'échinait à arpenter la ville à la recherche de la perle rare. Il s'était longuement creusé la tête, et il était incapable d'avoir une idée qui lui plût réellement. Il était trop fier pour aller se confier à ses frères et sœurs et pour leur demander conseil, il ne voulait pas que l'on se moquât de lui puisqu'il ne respectait pas les us et coutumes de leur famille. Enfin, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact dans le mondain c'était peine perdue que de chercher de ce côté-ci.

Il errait sans but, jusqu'à ce que ses pas le menassent dans l'auberge dont il avait tué le propriétaire en guise de rite de passage il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait été remplacé par sa femme après son décès. Curieux, mais néanmoins peu désireux de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, il se contenta de commander de quoi s'hydrater et se rassasier, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, face contre mur, mais tourné de sorte à pouvoir entr'apercevoir la porte d'entrée et les nouveaux arrivants. Il regardait les autres clients sans vraiment les voir, bien trop absorbé par ses réflexions.

Il ne pouvait lui offrir une arme Ticilius demanderait d'où elle provenait, et dans quelles conditions Aemillia l'aurait obtenue, et Cicéron ne pouvait supporter la gêne que cela lui apporterait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui offrir de vêtements il ignorait quelle taille lui conviendrait, et avait encore moins connaissance de ses goûts. Par ailleurs, elle ne mettait que très rarement des vêtements typiques de la vie de dehors il la voyait presque systématiquement vêtue de son armure de cuir digne de leur famille. À de très rares occasions elle revêtait une tenue plus commune, mais étant donné qu'elle sortait assez peu fréquemment pour le simple plaisir de sortir, cela ne servait à rien. Une amulette ? Non, quel idiot il faisait, ils vénéraient Sithis, et pas un des Divins. Pourtant elle était sous la protection de Stendarr, non ? Peut-être possédait-elle déjà une amulette en son honneur de toute manière.

Dans ce cas, se demanda-t-il en s'écroulant sur la table, que lui offrir ? Que fallait-il offrir à une sœur ? Lui qui avait toujours été fils unique jusqu'à rejoindre la Confrérie Noire, il l'ignorait. De plus sa mère était morte en couches, si bien qu'il n'avait eu que des contacts très sommaires avec la gent féminine. Il était plutôt ignare sur bien des sujets, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Sans qu'il ne sût trop d'où le venait cette idée, il se dit alors qu'un bijou pouvait peut-être faire l'affaire. Discret et passe-partout, elle pourrait aisément le dissimuler, et il était plutôt commun pour une femme d'en posséder. Cela scella sa décision il finit expressément son repas, et quitta les lieux sans plus tarder.

Il se souvenait d'une échoppe commerçante, un bijoutier du nom de Vantustius Doran la tenait depuis quelques années déjà si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il retrouva facilement le bâtiment dans lequel il avait établi son commerce – bâtiment qui abritait aussi sa propre demeure à l'étage – et y entra, non sans ressentir une certaine appréhension. Et s'il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant ? Pire, et si son présent déplaisait à Aemillia ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, et pourtant cela le hantait.

« Bonjour, accueillit sobrement l'impérial affairé à son comptoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– B—Bonjour, bredouilla-t-il en tirant la capuche recouverte de neige de son manteau il fut ravi de constater l'âtre qui brûlait dans l'entrée. Je souhaiterais vous acheter un bijou. C'est pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur, vous voyez… »

Le marchand lui jeta un regard intrigué, puis lui demanda quel type de bijou il souhaitait Cicéron resta quelques instants songeur.

Aemillia ne portait aucune parure, si ce n'était cet anneau d'or qu'elle avait autour de l'index droit. Peut-être qu'une autre bague pouvait lui faire plaisir ? Il se décida de partir sur cette idée-là.

Après une longue, très longue réflexion sur lequel des articles qu'on lui présentait choisir, il se décida enfin, et repartit avec son achat dans un petit coffret de bois. Il le garda précieusement dans ses poches jusqu'au jour fatidique où il dut l'offrir.

Aemillia avait été introuvable ce jour-là. Lorsqu'il interrogeait ses frères et sœurs, tous lui répondaient soit qu'ils ignoraient où elle se trouvait, soit qu'elle devait vraisemblablement être en mission. Depuis que Cicéron avait fini sa formation aux arts de l'assassinat, elle sautait toujours sur l'occasion d'aller tuer, à croire que rester devoir s'en passer à cause de ses obligations vis-à-vis de lui pendant plusieurs mois lui avait fait prendre conscience de combien elle aimait tuer. Lorsque cette idée s'était immiscée en son esprit, il s'était senti affreusement coupable, et cette sensation lui collait à la peau, aussi désagréable qu'un vêtement mal taillé.

Il la trouva enfin en fin de journée, plus par malchance que par réelle chance. Il avait à parler à Ticilius, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre au sein des quartiers privés des Parleurs, au sujet de son arme, si bien qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce menant à chacune des chambres des Parleurs lorsqu'il entendit deux voix distinctes. La première était grave, celle de Livius, et la seconde relativement aigüe, celle d'Aemillia. Il entendait leur conversation à travers la porte de bois, et se prit à écouter aux portes. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter, il était comme captivé par les sons qui lui parvenaient.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

– Tu le sais très bien. Ne fais pas semblant. »

Il y eut un bruit de tissu qui remuait. Puis les voix reprirent.

« C'est aujourd'hui, ton anniversaire. Voilà pour toi.

– Arrête, Livius, soupira Aemillia d'un ton visiblement exacerbé. Tu le sais bien pourtant…

– Tu as le droit d'avoir un semblant de vie normale. Tu le mérites.

– Parce que c'est une vie normale que d'être un assassin dissimulé dans l'ombre au quotidien ? Tu as une drôle de notion de la normalité.

– S'il te plaît, Aemillia. Tu le sais tout autant que moi. Prends ce cadeau, s'il te plaît. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Cicéron se remémora l'attitude désintéressée quoiqu'un peu attristée d'Aemillia lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit que nul ne connaissait la date de naissance des autres, à part eux deux. Pourquoi avait-elle menti ?

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là commença à brûler en lui. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Il n'en savait rien.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça.

– Tu dis ça alors que tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert. »

Il entendit quelques bruits semblables à celui d'une boîte de bois que l'on ouvrait. Puis il y eut une légère exclamation de la part d'Aemillia.

« Elle est magnifique.

– J'ai demandé à Ticilius de la forger, exprès pour toi. Elle est bien plus légère que celle que tu utilises en ce moment. Et bien plus létale.

– Merci, » souffla Aemillia après quelques instants.

Il devina ainsi qu'il lui avait offert une dague, sûrement meilleure que la dague d'acier qu'elle avait toujours utilisée. Le moral quelque peu abattu, Cicéron s'éloigna de la porte de bois et alla frapper à celle du Parleur et forgeron attitré de la famille. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude, et l'écouta attentivement lorsqu'il exposa sa requête.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa chambre après une dizaine de minutes, il entendait toujours les voix d'Aemillia et de Livius qui riaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement où s'échauffaient Remaher et Ji'dara. Un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il ne revit Aemillia que tard ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle vint se servir une assiette de soupe à la tomate que J'ura avait préparée et qui restait maintenue à une bonne température par l'âtre au-dessus duquel la marmite était disposée. Cicéron était encore affairé à essayer quelques techniques sur le mannequin de paille – dont il faudrait probablement un jour recoudre les quelques déchirures causées par leurs coups de lames et rembourrer de paille son corps – lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Il hésita longuement à la rejoindre, se demandant si ça n'était pas osé de sa part de la déranger, puis il se dit qu'il n'avait de toute manière rien à perdre. Il rangea sa dague à sa place, sur sa ceinture, et s'approcha d'elle. Il en profita pour se servir lui aussi un bol ses exercices lui avaient creusé l'appétit.

« Sœur, salua-t-il – elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête – avant de s'installer près d'elle, laissant un siège vide entre eux. Ta lecture était bien ?

– Oui, très, répondit-elle – mais il voyait dans son regard qu'elle mentait il ne releva pas – tout en soufflant sur son bol. Il faudrait que je m'en procure rapidement d'autres, j'arrive à la fin de ma réserve.

– C'est le problème quand on passe son temps à en lire, rit Cicéron. On se retrouve vite à cours de livres. »

Aemillia afficha un sourire amusé. Elle porta une cuillère pleine de potage à sa bouche et s'en délecta.

« J'ai… » Cicéron marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant quelque peu sur les mots à choisir. « Je me suis dit que, puisque c'était ton anniversaire, un petit quelque chose s'imposait…

– Voyons, tu n'étais pas obligé. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, ça.

– C'est pour ça que Livius t'a offert une dague ? lança-t-il amèrement en fixant du regard l'arme d'ébonite qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Parce que ça n'est pas _dans vos habitudes_ ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa avec incompréhension. Où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi cela sonnait-il comme une accusation ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

– Tu me l'as dit toi-même, vous ne fêtez pas vos anniversaires. Pourtant tu as une nouvelle dague, en _ébonite_, à ce que je vois. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, elle a l'air d'être bien légère et tranchante.

– Quel est le problème ? lança Aemillia avec agacement elle serrait le poing pour contenir sa colère, mais cela était bien difficile, et instinctivement elle avait porté la main à son arme au cas où il lui fallait se défendre. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

– Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. »

Elle lâcha un rire amer, offusqué. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois afin de se calmer, bien que ce fût difficile. Puis elle répliqua.

« Serais-tu _jaloux_ de Livius ? »

Le mutisme de Cicéron, qui détournait le regard, lui suffit comme réponse. Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire, bien qu'il sonnât faux. Puis elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se masser les tempes. Bon sang.

« Si tu voulais ne pas être jaloux de lui, alors il te fallait être l'homme qui m'a sauvée il y a seize ans d'une mort certaine à cause de l'hémorragie due aux griffures de ce ragnard, et à la malnutrition dont j'ai été victime. »

Cela frappa Cicéron comme une évidence : il avait été un sombre idiot. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait été que l'apprenti d'Aemillia, et personne d'autre, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas de relation si spéciale avec elle, à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus _que_ frère et sœur d'armes. Pourquoi s'était-il monté la tête pour si peu ? Que se passait-il dans son esprit ?

« Je— Excuse-moi, je l'ignorais.

– Tu n'es pas le seul. Tout le monde ici ignore qui il est pour moi. Il m'a juste présentée comme une nouvelle recrue, sans trop s'attarder dessus.

– C'est lui, l'homme qui a rendu ton destin meilleur ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas non plus attardée sur ce sujet-là. Excuse-moi. »

Elle but quelques gorgées de sa soupe, et détailla un peu plus son histoire.

« Lorsque je me suis réveillée après ma convalescence, il était la seule personne présente à mes côtés. J'ai eu peur, au début, après tout c'était un inconnu et c'était un _homme_. Puis il m'a expliqué qu'il m'avait trouvée sur un chemin de terre, qu'il m'avait amenée dans cet hospice au plus vite, qu'il avait frappé à toutes les portes pour qu'on me soigne. Je lui ai posé beaucoup de questions, il m'en a posé de nombreuses en retour. Il avait entendu parler d'un convoi de marchands qui avait été attaqué – il s'agissait de mes parents – et qu'on avait retrouvé, les marchands avaient été égorgés, comme dans mes souvenirs. D'après les autres membres du convoi, qui nous avaient distancés, il y avait une petite fille avec eux, mais elle n'avait pas été retrouvée. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé, bien que maigre, et en me trouvant il avait fait le lien. Il ne cherchait pas de prime ni rien, c'était juste un acte purement altruiste. Ça ne l'a pas empêché pour autant d'empocher l'argent, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Lorsque je me suis rétablie, non sans avoir été peinée par la découverte de mon œil aveugle qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver, complètement ravagé par l'infection, il m'a proposé de venir avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il vivait dans une ville plus loin, qu'il avait une grande famille, et que tous s'occuperaient de moi. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, et j'étais bien trop jeune pour vivre toute seule j'aurais pu finir dans un orphelinat mais je n'en avais pas réellement envie. Alors je suis montée dans une charrette avec lui, et il m'a emmenée dans ce sanctuaire. Les autres membres avaient été surpris de voir une _gamine_ revenir avec Lucius, mais ils m'ont plus ou moins acceptée la plupart d'entre eux était restée indifférente à ma présence.

« Je savais à peine lire et écrire mes parents m'avaient enseigné les rudiments afin que je sache noter le nom de ce qu'on avait vendu, et pour combien, pour faire les comptes. Quand il a vu mon manque d'instruction il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. J'ai grandi, tous m'apportaient le soutien qu'il me fallait je n'ai pas eu à passer de test d'entrée pour rejoindre la famille, j'ai fini par la rejoindre en grandissant. C'est lui qui m'a, entre autres, appris à lire, et depuis je chéris ce passe-temps plus que tout autre. Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je me plonge autant dans ces objets de papier.

« Lucius sait tout de moi. Il sait d'où me viennent ces visions, il sait qui je suis et d'où je viens. Il a été mon mentor. Dans un sens, c'est grâce à lui que tu es si bon en assassinat. On me dit beaucoup de bien de ton travail, tu sais ? Souvent il vient me voir et me répète combien il est content de ce que tu fais. Alors il me félicite de t'avoir si bien formé. Et je lui rappelle que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu t'enseigner tout ça. »

Elle lui adressa un regard complice. Il répondit par un sourire, bien que la honte de s'être emporté pour rien à cause d'un simple quiproquo l'habitait. Il se frappa la tête comment avait-il pu être si stupide ?

« Je… Je voulais t'offrir ça… Joyeux anniversaire, Aemillia, » finit-il par articuler en sortant de la sacoche qu'il gardait sur lui la petite boîte de bois rembourrée afin de protéger ce qui s'y trouvait.

Elle prit le cube qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit, révélant un petit anneau d'or finement travaillé elle remarqua des détails minuscules, des gravures représentant des cercles et autres figures arrondies. À plusieurs emplacements avaient été incrustés de petits diamants, clairs et brillants.

« J'avais lu dans un livre que les diamants symbolisaient la pureté, la perfection ou encore l'amour éternel, rit-elle en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. J'espère que tu n'avais pas trop réfléchi aux significations.

– Je l'ignorais, sourit-il, amusé par toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait accumulées au fil de ses lectures. Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux métaux et aux pierres tu sais. Je ne suis qu'un simple assassin. J'ignore tout de ce qui n'a pas trait à l'assassinat. »

Elle eut un air songeur, plongée dans sa contemplation du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par ôter l'anneau qu'elle gardait à l'index droit et le remplaça par celui-ci.

« Merci Cicéron, dit-elle en observant la nouvelle parure de son index. L'autre commençait à me peser un peu trop. C'est Lucius qui me l'a offert, un peu après que je sois devenue officiellement une assassine. C'était pour me féliciter, et en même temps pour tenter de me faire oublier mon passé.

– J'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu désignais ton œil, tu le pointais de l'index, de celui qui portait cet anneau…

– Oui. Involontairement j'ai lié l'anneau à mes cicatrices. Triste sort, pas vrai ? Cet anneau devait permettre de rendre ces cicatrices et cet œil pitoyablement aveugle un peu moins laids. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter, comme de bons amis. Lorsque finalement la fatigue les gagna, ils rejoignirent les dortoirs où ronflaient une bonne partie de leurs frères et sœurs, les autres faisant le guet près de la porte principale, ou de l'entrée du tunnel. Silencieusement, chacun rejoignit son lit à travers la pièce faiblement éclairée par les torches du couloir.

Pendant de très longues minutes, Cicéron se prit à repenser à cet instant où Aemillia lui avait fait part de son rapport à l'anneau. Il avait voulu lui dire quelques mots, mais s'était ravisé tant il trouvait cela déplacé. Pourtant, peut-être aurait-elle apprécié qu'il pensât cela d'elle ?

Il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il ne trouvait pas son œil aveugle pitoyable, et que ses cicatrices n'étaient pas laides, lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas un anneau pour changer cela. Mais peut-être que ses mots n'auraient pu lui parvenir, même s'il avait su comment les formuler.

Il peina à trouver le sommeil tant sa maladresse le hantait. Elle l'avait longuement remercié pour le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire, mais il ne parvenait à se défaire de son mal-être après la crise de jalousie qu'il avait faite au sujet de Livius. Quel bouffon faisait-il. Bouffon ? Non. Même un bouffon ferait rire les autres. Il se maudissait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue eût raison de lui.


	5. Chapitre V – Acceptation

**Chapitre V – Acceptation**

_4E 184._

_Les mois et les années se succèdent, semblables et différents à la fois._

_La curiosité et l'ignorance de Cicéron surprennent ses frères et sœurs, qui pallient son manque d'instruction lors de soirées passées à discuter autour du feu._

_Aemillia, quant à elle, prend peu à peu ses distances avec les autres membres du sanctuaire, sans raison apparente._

* * *

Les mois et les années se succédèrent, semblables et différents à la fois. Cicéron avait peu à peu découvert que, même dans la profession d'assassin, une routine pouvait s'installer. Chaque jour ou presque ils recevaient par messager des contrats envoyés depuis Bravil – il avait un jour osé demander pourquoi il fallait nécessairement passer par Bravil, qui était tout de même assez loin, au-delà de la cité impériale au sud, dans la baie du Niben, la réponse le surprit tant il ne s'y attendait pas – et il leur fallait les remplir. Le reste du temps s'organisait autour d'entraînements, de discussions avec les autres membres de la Confrérie, de repas partagés et de longues heures de repos.

Il avait, un soir où tous se retrouvaient autour du feu, posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était officiellement devenu assassin. Pourquoi diable les contrats leur parvenaient-ils de Bravil ? Les commanditaires étaient-ils trop timides pour les contacter directement ?

Les autres avaient ri gentiment, s'étonnant que personne ne le lui avait expliqué auparavant. Alors on lui raconta tout. On lui décrivit la procédure à suivre pour appeler un assassin : l'invocateur devait créer une effigie de la personne qu'il souhaitait faire assassiner à partir de vrais morceaux de corps humain, ce qui n'était déjà pas une mince affaire. Il fallait réunir un cœur, un crâne, des os et de la chair à cette évocation Cicéron afficha une moue dégoûtée, mais néanmoins intriguée. Il fallait vraiment _profondément_ souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un pour en venir à de telles extrémités, se dit-il. Il fallait en plus de cela établir un cercle de bougies autour de la représentation tels étaient les préparatifs. Ensuite, il fallait frotter une dague avec de l'obscurcine, une plante toxique qui poussait étrangement près des sanctuaires, entre autres, et planter à maintes reprises la dague dans l'effigie, lui asséner autant de coups qu'il fallait de temps pour réciter une prière.

« _Mère adorée, Mère adorée, envoyez-moi votre enfant, car les péchés des indignes doivent être lavés dans le sang et la peur_, » avait récité Remaher tout en mimant l'action de poignarder presque avec insolence.

C'était un bien étrange rituel, mais cela suffisait pour que la Mère de la Nuit entendît la prière. Cette dernière était une momie, la dépouille d'une femme qui aurait été unie à Sithis et aurait été à l'origine de la Confrérie Noire bien des siècles auparavant, et possédait un don d'omniscience qui lui permettait de savoir qui avait commis un rituel, et requérait donc la visite d'un assassin. Entretenue par un individu que l'on nommait le Gardien, elle résidait dans un sarcophage, et était gardée à l'abri dans le sanctuaire de Bravil, là où se trouvait elle aussi Alisanne Dupré, l'Oreille Noire. Choisie par la Mère de la Nuit, elle seule avait la capacité de l'entendre, et avait pour tâche de faire savoir aux Parleurs les contrats qui avaient été demandés. Etant donné qu'elle avait connaissance des contrats faits aux quatre coins de Cyrodiil, et parfois même plus loin que les frontières, elle faisait en sorte de faire savoir aux Parleurs des sanctuaires de chaque ville quels contrats avaient été réclamés dans leur ville et ses environs. C'était une lourde tâche, mais elle la remplissait avec brio.

Cicéron demanda comment fallait-il faire pour devenir l'Oreille Noire, on lui répondit qu'il fallait obtenir les faveurs de la Mère de la Nuit en la servant avec fidélité, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ainsi les jours et les mois se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Il y eut une période relativement calme, durant laquelle très peu de contrats leur parvenaient, quand seulement il y en avait. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire les assassins, qui étaient plutôt heureux d'avoir quelques jours paisibles à couler. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, tout était tranquille.

Quant à Aemillia, c'était rare de la croiser. Elle semblait distante vis-à-vis de tous, même de Lucius, à sa plus grande surprise. Pendant les deux années qui avaient suivi, elle et Cicéron avaient pris l'habitude de « fêter » leurs anniversaires autour d'une chope d'un bon hydromel nordique qu'ils dégustaient dans une taverne. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'éloigner quelque peu de la Confrérie, ne se présentant que pour récupérer des contrats à remplir et passant bon nombre de ses nuits ailleurs, ils avaient cessé de se côtoyer, et de prendre des verres ensemble. Personne ne connaissait la raison de son détachement progressif, mais cela n'affectait personne, à l'exception de Lucius et de Cicéron. Le premier se demandait si cela avait à voir avec sa clairvoyance – il la suspectait d'avoir des visions plutôt inquiétantes et sinistres quant à son avenir ou celui de ses frères et sœurs – tandis que le second s'interrogeait si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Puis ils commencèrent à s'y faire, et acceptèrent l'idée que leur sœur menait à présent une vie de reclus.

Un jour, alors que nul ne s'attendait à la voir, Ji'dara la croisa dans l'entrée du sanctuaire. Adossée à un des murs proches de la porte principale, elle patientait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle sembla remarquer sa présence bien que son œil valide fût fermé, et lui adressa un sourire duquel on percevait une sorte de tristesse. De son œil aveugle elle le fixait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle grimaça, tentant de le dissimuler le plus possible, et à l'instant où il passa la porte et la referma derrière lui, il crut l'entendre lui murmurer quelque chose.

« _Passe le bonjour à Fa'rris de ma part._ »

Ce jour-là, Ji'dara ne rentra pas de son assassinat. On retrouva son corps une semaine plus tard, enseveli sous de la neige, lacéré de coups d'épée.

Ce genre d'événement se reproduisit quelques mois plus tard une mésaventure similaire arriva à Gireanr, qui ne reparut pas après s'être absenté pour prendre contact avec un commanditaire. D'après les rumeurs en ville, il s'agissait d'un traquenard monté par des gardes qui souhaitaient faire justice à leur manière, et venger un de leurs camarades qui avait été assassiné. Cela porta un coup assez violent aux membres du sanctuaire, surtout à Feristair puisque Gireanr était son Silencieux incapable de choisir qui devrait remplacer son proche camarade, il passa de nombreux jours dans ses quartiers privés. Au bout d'un mois et demi, il finit par désigner J'ura comme Silencieuse, ce qu'elle accepta, bien qu'une certaine distance se fût installée entre eux. D'ordinaire amical et avenant, Feristair s'était renfermé.

Cette fois-ci encore, bien que nul ne la vît, Aemillia était venue saluer une dernière fois Gireanr, lui adressant quelques paroles amicales juste avant qu'il ne quittât les lieux. Puisque son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, nul ne sut ce qui lui était arrivé.

Enfin, alors que l'hiver revenait, plus froid que jamais, Irwaweneth tomba gravement malade on fit appel à de nombreux alchimistes afin de trouver un remède, mais sa maladie l'emporta aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Endeuillée, la famille incinéra son corps après une veillée funèbre. Quelques heures avant qu'elle n'expiât, Aemillia était à son chevet, et la rassurait quant à l'avenir de leur famille, qui continuerait à entretenir sa mémoire comme celle de leurs frères et sœurs tombés au combat avant eux. Cela permit à Irwaweneth de s'endormir paisiblement, et de rejoindre Sithis en toute sérénité.

En l'espace de quelques mois, les pertes essuyées par la Confrérie Noire avaient été grandes, et cela affecta grandement le moral de chacun des membres.

En revanche, contre toute attente Aemillia revint s'installer au sanctuaire. Alors que tous désespéraient quant au destin funeste qui semblait les attendre, elle affirma avoir eu une vision par laquelle elle avait appris que la Confrérie Noire retrouverait son heure de gloire grâce à eux. Cela redonna quelque peu le moral aux troupes, bien que peu convaincus.

Aemillia priait pour que son mensonge devînt réalité.

Par chance, elle n'eut aucune autre vision lui donnant connaissance de la perte d'un nouveau membre. Cela la rassurait, et en même temps la terrifiait. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier, mais ses visions la hantaient encore et toujours, chaque jour un peu plus que la veille. Voir ses frères et sa sœur décéder les uns après les autres lui avait lacéré son cœur, si bien qu'elle restait malgré tout distante avec tous.

Jusqu'au soir où Cicéron, désireux de renouer avec sa sœur – et autrefois amie – afin de retrouver une relation un peu plus forte, la rejoignit dans les quartiers communs, et s'assit sans dire le moindre mot sur le fauteuil voisin au sien. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle termina de lire sa phrase, ferma le livre, ainsi que ses yeux, et garda la tête baissée.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Cicéron brisa la tranquillité de la chambre, jusqu'alors perturbée encore et toujours par le crépitement de la torche qui éclairait les murs.

« De quoi parle ce livre–là ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

– De l'histoire du continent. Il y a plusieurs volumes. Celui-là aborde l'histoire de Bordeciel. C'est assez intéressant je t'avouerai.

– Et qu'as-tu appris de si intéressant ?

– Hm… Par exemple, là-bas chaque principauté est gérée par un jarl. Ces Nordiques sont restés dans leur tradition atmorienne, on dirait. »

Lui n'avait jamais quitté la province de Cyrodiil, et bien que la ville dans laquelle il avait grandi et toujours vécu se trouvât fortement influencée par la culture de leurs voisins nordiques, il n'avait jamais été réellement piqué de curiosité pour leur histoire et mode de vie. Il se demandait d'où venait cet intérêt qui animait Aemillia à se renseigner sur ce sujet, et même pourquoi elle portait autant d'attention aux connaissances qu'elle pouvait accumuler par toutes ses lectures. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle soif de savoir, et dans un sens il l'enviait. Elle semblait si intéressée, si passionnée par tout cela, qu'elle irradiait d'une forme de sérénité qui lui était propre. L'espace d'un instant, en la voyant ainsi assise, les yeux fermés et le visage paisible quoi qu'un peu marqué par les hivers qui passaient, il se remémora combien il l'avait admirée de ses yeux de juvénile, et combien sa vision d'elle avait changé dès lors qu'elle avait pris ses distances avec toute la famille. Peut-être que les médisances des autres à son sujet l'avaient influencé et avait déformé l'image parfaite qu'il s'était faite d'elle. À présent, elle lui apparaissait telle une vague connaissance qu'il avait autrefois côtoyée, et dont il ne savait plus grand-chose.

« Est-ce que tu as eu d'autres visions récemment ?

– À l'instant même où je t'ai vu arriver, » répondit-elle sobrement.

Cette réponse le déstabilisa à dire vrai, il n'en attendait pas réellement une. Convaincu qu'elle garderait ses secrets pour elle-même, gardant cette distance qu'il lui connaissait si bien à présent, il s'était imaginé qu'elle mentirait ou bien qu'elle garderait le silence, plutôt que de lui donner une réponse positive.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Elle te concerne, alors peut-être devrais-je t'en faire part.

– Cela ne t'a pas empêché de prévenir Ji'dara, Gireanr ou Irwaweneth de leurs morts.

– Je n'aurais rien pu y faire. Ce n'est pas de ma volonté. Notre Père a choisi de les ramener auprès de lui au plus vite, semble-t-il. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer à lui, de par des pouvoirs d'une autre puissance ? »

Il acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne pût le voir. Qui savait de quoi le Père de la terreur était capable lorsqu'on l'affrontait ? Nul ne pouvait le faire impunément, ce devait assurément être ainsi.

« Et donc ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

– C'est très flou. Je ne peux te dire avec certitude de la date et du lieu où tout ceci se passe. En revanche, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas seul. »

La vision se rejouait pleinement devant son œil aveugle bien qu'il fût seulement à demi ouvert.

Il y avait un homme, le même que celui qu'elle avait vu le jour où elle avait rencontré Cicéron. Il se trouvait dans un sanctuaire elle avait le sentiment que, bien qu'elle n'en connût aucun autre que celui de Bruma, celui-ci se trouvait ailleurs en Cyrodiil une intuition lui souffla qu'il s'agissait peut-être du sanctuaire situé à Cheydinhal, au sud-est de là. L'homme, un impérial à la carrure imposante, était vêtu d'habits de bouffon. À demi dissimulé dans l'obscurité des lieux, elle voyait qu'il portait une tenue de tissu rougeâtre brodé de doré. Du col tombait un large pan jusqu'à ses épaules, noir et aux bordures triangulaires, tout aussi décoré sur ses bords que le reste de la tenue, lacé par une mince corde au niveau de la clavicule afin qu'il restât en place sur le haut de son corps. Ses cheveux, qu'elle devinait roux à partir de ceux qu'elle voyait entre son oreille et ses tempes, étaient dissimulés sous un bonnet de bouffon dont la bordure noire rejoignait deux pans de tissu noir et rouge cousus ensemble et prenant la forme de deux cornes tombant vers l'arrière. Ses mains étaient gantées de noir, du bout des doigts jusqu'au poignet ses gantelets étaient lacés autour de son avant-bras, par-dessus le tissu rouge, et étaient eux aussi brodés de doré. D'imposantes bottes de cuir remontaient jusqu'à hauteur de ses genoux, dans les mêmes tons que ses gants.

Il avait le regard à la fois triste et absent ses yeux ne reflétaient rien de plus que la noirceur de son âme, mais l'expression affichée par ses sombres sourcils semblait douloureuse. Son nez camus et ses lèvres pincées, qui s'étiraient dans un rictus évoquant difficilement ce que l'on appelait un sourire, lui donnaient un air inquiétant, qui aurait pu effrayer Aemillia si elle ne s'était pas faite à ce visage depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait. Son teint blafard était amplifié par les joues creuses, salies par la terre. Encore une fois il semblait discuter avec quelqu'un, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre présence humaine dans les environs – elle-même n'était qu'un fantôme assistant à la scène qui, selon ses impressions, se déroulerait dans une vingtaine d'années – et seule une autre entité transcendant l'espace et les plans se trouvait à ses côtés, dans un cercueil de métal. Cet homme veillait sur la Mère de la nuit, sur sa momie, qu'il devait chérir bien plus que sa propre vie il lui enduisait le corps d'huiles afin de l'entretenir pour qu'elle puisse continuer à communiquer avec son Écoutant, son Oreille Noire. Mais où était-elle ? Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait pas ? Il n'y en avait plus.

Elle entendit une voix, les pensées de l'homme alors qu'il écrivait dans un carnet, probablement son journal. « _Depuis combien de temps la Mère de la nuit est-elle arrivée ici ? Depuis combien de temps en suis-je le Gardien ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je le bouffon ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je seul ? Depuis combien de temps Cheydinhal est-elle tombée ? Depuis combien de temps ont-ils commencé à cogner contre la porte, la martelant comme autant de battements de cœur ?_ »

Il trempa sa plume dans son pot d'encre, puis la posa de nouveau sur le carnet. « _C'est sombre et calme, ici. Ce pauvre Cicéron n'entend plus le rire, car il est devenu ce rire. Il n'y a pas d'Oreille noire à Cheydinhal. Ni en Cyrodiil. Ni en moi._ »

« _Cicéron ?_ » s'était exclamé l'esprit d'Aemillia la première fois qu'elle avait vu et entendu tout cela elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix au premier abord, déformée par la maladie qui lui attaquait l'esprit, mais quelques notes sonnaient d'un air familier, ce qui la convainquit. « _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_ »

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ou sentait quelque chose ; c'était une vision incroyablement forte, peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait la personne dont il était question.

L'homme – le futur Cicéron – jeta un œil en direction de ce que l'impériale devina comme étant la porte du sanctuaire. Puis il se repencha sur son journal, sur lequel il apposa les derniers mots de cette journée, tout en les lisant dans sa tête.

« _Nous devons partir d'ici, avant que le Sanctuaire ne tombe. Avant que la Mère de la nuit ne brûle. Avant que la Confrérie noire ne disparaisse. Avant que le rire ne meure. _»

Sa vision se troublait, et tout redevenait noir pour son œil aveugle. Toutes ces images s'étaient projetées en un instant dans son esprit, et malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait, un sentiment de vide et de terreur la hantait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et regarda Cicéron droit dans les yeux.

« Tu vas quitter ce sanctuaire, en rejoindre un autre. Quand, je l'ignore, d'ici quelques années, dix tout au plus. Tu auras un nouveau rôle, un rôle primordial pour la Confrérie.

– Vous serez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, Livius, J'ura et tous les autres… »

Pour la première fois, Aemillia détourna le regard à contrecœur. Cicéron avait, l'espace d'un instant, vu cette détresse, cette désolation dans son regard, qui l'avait poignardé avec autant de violence qu'un horion porté en pleine poitrine.

« Je serai… seul ?

– Tu auras une nouvelle famille. Nous irons très bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il avait, lors de son long entraînement de novice, su décrypter le visage de cette femme qui, à l'époque, ne le regardait jamais. Dès lors, il connaissait ses moindres rictus, le moindre tressaillement de ses muscles était pour lui aussi parlant que des mots prononcés par sa voix. Il savait, à son plus grand regret, que cela était un mensonge bien trop douloureux.

« Je vois, fit-il, comme pour se faire une raison. Merci de m'avoir informé de cela. »

Il joignit ses mains gantées de cuir entre elles dans un bruit de frottement.

« Ce n'est pas une vision récente, je le vois. Tu sais ça depuis longtemps, non ? Depuis combien de temps ?

– Depuis trois ans, répondit-elle en essuyant d'un revers de manche une larme qui commençait à couler le long de sa joue. C'est à cette époque-là que j'ai commencé à prendre mes distances avec vous tous. Rien de bon ne sortira de ce sanctuaire, à part… »

Elle se reprit avant que ses paroles ne dépassassent sa pensée. Elle se donna une petite tape sur les joues afin de se remettre de ses émotions, mais son cœur chavirait sous le poids de son savoir.

« À part quoi ? s'enquit Cicéron avec curiosité.

– Rien, oublie. »

Elle renifla. Il ne releva pas. Il se doutait combien cela était douloureux, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

« Je suis sûre que tu feras un Gardien formidable, » murmura-t-elle.

Il sembla ne pas l'entendre. Tant mieux. Elle savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son rôle lui pèserait bien trop pour qu'il l'endossât seul. Elle espérait, quand bien même ses chances fussent maigres, qu'elle pût changer ne serait-ce qu'un peu le futur de ce jeune homme.

Il y eut un maigre silence. Puis Aemillia reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, commença-t-elle en désignant son œil voilé, toujours de l'index droit autour duquel brillait la bague que Cicéron lui avait offerte – finalement il n'était pas parvenu à lui faire dissocier la cicatrice du bijou, c'était bien plus que cela désormais –, à cause de ça je serai sûrement aveugle d'ici quelques années. Mon autre œil voit de moins en moins bien peut-être que l'infection ne l'a pas complètement épargné finalement. »

Il la dévisagea avec terreur. Elle n'affichait rien de plus qu'une expression sereine, bien qu'elle dissimulât en réalité une intense douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur.

« Le jour où je ne verrai plus rien, je veux que vous me tuiez. Gentiment, et sans pleurer. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, et je préfère encore mourir de ta main plutôt que de finir mes jours à mendier sans pouvoir voir de nouveau la lumière du soleil qui illumine ce sanctuaire froid et lugubre. »

Il secoua la tête. C'était impensable. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que cela pût se produire !

« Et si toutefois cela venait à arriver, si toutefois… – sa voix se brisa – tu devais me porter le coup fatal qui m'enverrait rejoindre notre Père… Alors dans ce cas je souhaiterais que tu m'oublies, que tu vives comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Je ne veux pas t'infliger la peine de m'avoir donné la mort. »

Cicéron voulut répliquer, lui affirmer que jamais il ne pourrait oublier celle qui lui avait tout appris, celle qui l'avait fait se sentir chez lui dans cette étrange famille. Mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres, et il détourna le regard, sentant l'œil aveugle de sa sœur d'armes se poser sur son visage ; il ne vit l'expression de douleur et de peine qu'elle afficha, en revoyant dans son esprit le visage de cet homme qui la hantait depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré l'impérial. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre cette vision qui la poursuivait depuis près de cinq ans.

Ils se turent ; seul le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la fontaine de la pièce venait troubler ce silence presque sacré.

« Bon, fit-elle finalement en se relevant et en époussetant son armure de cuir sombre, et si on allait s'entraîner ? Comme autrefois. »

Il acquiesça, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il refusait de croire qu'elle venait de lui demander de la tuer lorsqu'elle serait devenue un fardeau pour leur famille.

Il y avait un sentiment doux et amer à la fois. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé la Aemillia qu'il avait connue, qui se confiait à lui, qui avait confiance en lui. Mais était-il heureux de porter en retour ce fardeau ?

Cicéron se prit à penser que peut-être pourrait-il prier Stendarr, peut-être pourrait-il implorer sa miséricorde et prendre la place de l'impériale ? Il se moquait bien de perdre sa vue, il était prêt à mourir si cela pouvait accorder un peu de joie à la femme qui lui avait tout appris. Mais les Dieux se préoccupaient-ils de ceux qui avaient voué leurs vies à Sithis ?

Cette pensée l'accabla un peu plus, si bien que, sans faire attention lors de l'entraînement – qui se faisait en conditions réelles, comme si la cible de l'assassinat ne se laissait pas tuer –, il laissa Aemillia le toucher, en manquant de parer son coup. Il retint un grognement de douleur alors que la lame de la dague d'ébonite de l'impériale lui entailla le torse, passant à travers l'armure de cuir qu'il portait.

Il chancela et se laissa tomber sur son arrière-train, grommelant quelque juron lorsque son postérieur heurta douloureusement la pierre.

Réagissant immédiatement, elle tomba à genoux devant lui, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de ceux-ci après les avoir violemment cognés au sol. Elle déboutonna le haut de son armure de cuir afin d'examiner la plaie qui, par chance, n'était que superficielle. Un mince filet de sang commençait à couler, mais sitôt avait-elle commencé à faire pression dessus avec un linge qu'elle s'était empressée d'aller chercher dans les quartiers puis trempé dans la fontaine, que les saignements s'étaient stoppés.

Elle resta un instant figée, ses deux mains appuyant sur son torse, et son regard fixant celui de Cicéron. Puis la réalité de la situation la rattrapa, et elle recula subitement, avant de bégayer quelques excuses, son visage devenant peu à peu rouge cramoisi.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi, souffla-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux et en se cachant presque le visage de ses deux mains.

– Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit-il bien qu'il restât lui aussi quelque peu troublé par cet enchaînement d'événements. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je pense. »

Il se releva avec peine, et se dirigea vers les quartiers privés, où il constata la superficialité de la blessure. Il appliqua un rapide bandage qu'il enroula autour de son torse, et revêtit par-dessus l'armure légèrement entaillée. Pour la première fois il constatait combien la lame qu'utilisait Aemillia était tranchante et blessait le corps sans forcément abîmer le vêtement de la cible. Il comprenait alors pourquoi ses victimes ne réalisaient que bien trop tard qu'elles avaient été touchées par son arme, d'autant plus qu'elle l'enduisait de poison concocté à base d'obscurcines. Cette femme était bien trop dangereuse pour ce monde, se dit-il en souriant, avant de revenir vers elle afin de poursuivre leur entraînement.


	6. Chapitre VI – Si seulement je n'avais

**Chapitre VI – « Si seulement je n'avais pas de cœur »**

_4E 186, sombreciel._

_On entendait de plus en plus de rumeurs au sujet de la destruction de bon nombre de sanctuaires de la Confrérie Noire._

_Bientôt le chemin tracé par les étoiles trouvera son terme, et les déchirements de cette voie sans issue ne sauraient être évités._

* * *

Les rumeurs concernant la destruction par des soldats de l'Empire plusieurs sanctuaires ici et là en tout Tamriel commençaient à se faire connaître de tous. La situation géopolitique très tendue, que ce fût en Cyrodiil ou bien dans les provinces voisines, laissait planer un vent d'incertitude au sein de la Confrérie Noire.

La Grande Guerre avait fait rage pendant près de dix ans, et s'était réellement achevée seulement six ans plus tôt avec la signature d'un traité de paix amenant enfin la paix en Martelfell. La fin d'année approchait, mais les nouvelles peu rassurantes allaient malheureusement de bon train, et parvenaient aux assassins bien plus vite que les bonnes.

Les visages de la fratrie se durcirent lorsque leur parvint la nouvelle de la chute du sanctuaire de Leywaiin, ville du sud débouchant sur la baie de Topal, dans lequel le Penitus Oculatus, le service d'espionnage de l'empereur Titus Mede II qui régnait sur tout l'Empire, avait pénétré de force et ravagé tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, humains comme constructions. Le sanctuaire n'était plus de ruines calcinées, et plus rien ne s'y trouvait. La désolation des membres du sanctuaire de Bruma était d'autant plus grande que ces nouvelles s'accompagnèrent quelques semaines plus tard de l'anéantissement de celui se trouvant dans la ville de Chorrol, dans l'ouest, à laquelle on accédait via la Route Noire. Tout allait de mal en pis, et pour ne rien arranger, les contrats se faisaient de plus en plus rares à Bruma. Peut-être les gens craignaient-ils des représailles ? Ou bien y avait-il eu tant d'assassinats qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour en commanditer en ville et dans ses environs ?

Tous avaient tant de temps libre qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi en faire. Au-delà des séances d'entraînement seul ou à plusieurs, des distractions, des perfections dans leurs domaines – tir à l'arc, confection de poisons, maîtrise toujours un peu plus parfaite de la magie – chacun tournait rapidement en rond. Dès lors, Cicéron avait repris pour habitude de traîner le pied en ville.

C'était le début du mois de sombreciel de l'an 186 de l'ère quatrième. Le ciel était toujours autant voilé de nuages gris, et la neige commençait à tomber avec plus d'abondance que d'ordinaire. Bientôt soirétoile viendrait, on fêterait le festival de l'Ancienne Vie, puis de la Nouvelle Vie lorsque débuterait primétoile, et enfin il y aurait ses sorties quasi-annuelles dans une taverne pour l'anniversaire d'Aemillia, et tout recommencerait : contrats, assassinats, entraînements, sorties à la taverne, _et cætera_, _et cætera_.

Cicéron soupira, son souffle formant quelques volutes de fumée blanchâtre qui se mêlèrent à l'air ambiant tout aussi glacé que le bout de son nez. Il se frotta les mains entre elles, et se maudit de ne pas avoir de gants afin de les préserver des températures basses. À ses côtés Aemillia souriait, tout autant transie de froid que lui, mais une certaine impatience brûlait dans son cœur et cette chaleur se propageait dans tout son corps.

« Pars devant à la taverne, lui dit-elle en se tournant dans la direction opposée. J'ai une petite course à faire avant. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas longue. »

Lorsqu'il écarta les lèvres pour protester, elle reprit de plus belle.

« Tu peux commander pour moi, tu sais ce que j'adore ! Je fais au plus vite ! »

Puis elle disparut dans le brouillard de flocons de neige, en direction de l'échoppe du bijoutier Vantustius Doran.

Lorsqu'il la revit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle affichait un air essoufflé, comme si elle avait couru de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Il venait tout juste de s'asseoir, après avoir passé un petit moment à discuter avec un autre client, une connaissance qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. La serveuse, embauchée par la tavernière afin de l'aider dans ses tâches, s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient. Aemillia choisit un velouté de légumes de saison, Cicéron se décida de prendre un pavé de saumon importé de Bordeciel et concocté à la manière de cette province voisine. Ses joues avaient été rougies par le froid, et sa peau était gelée où qu'on la touchât.

« Merci d'avoir choisi une place près de l'âtre, souffla-t-elle en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Il y avait de ces bourrasques, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me changer en glace au moindre pas que je faisais !

– De rien, sourit-il gentiment. Je suis bien content d'avoir un peu de chaleur par ce temps. Décidément cet hiver est plus froid que les autres.

– C'est vrai. On se croirait en Bordeciel, tout du moins, ça ressemble à l'idée que je m'en fais de ce que j'ai lu dans mes livres. »

Ils rirent gaiement, profitant du temps hiémal pour traîner dans cette auberge, bien que ce fût une excuse rien ne les empêcherait de s'y réfugier pour prendre un verre ou pour dîner.

La serveuse, une femme rougegarde à la peau halée, leur apporta leur commande. La fumée s'échappant des plats ravissait aussi bien leurs papilles, de par le délicieux goût qui en émanait, que leur corps, de par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Ils payèrent leurs plats à la réception, et Cicéron s'étonna de voir que la bourse d'Aemillia semblait plus vide que d'habitude, elle qui pourtant dépensait rarement et comblait toujours de septims l'espace laissé vacant. Il voulut lui demander quelle dépense avait-elle pu faire, mais se ravisa. Elle lui en parlerait sûrement en temps voulu. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de tâter quelque peu le terrain.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton bonheur alors ?

– On va dire que oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi cher. »

Elle souffla un peu sur sa soupe afin de la faire refroidir pour pouvoir enfourner, par la suite, une cuillère pleine, et se délecter de la saveur relevée par une pointe de piment qui avait été ajoutée vers la fin de la préparation.

« Ah, souffla-t-elle avec satisfaction, je pourrais tuer pour pouvoir en manger chaque jour. »

Cette remarque soudaine prit par surprise Cicéron qui ne put réprimer un rire tant la situation était cocasse. Après tout, Aemillia tuait aussi bien qu'elle ne respirait.

« Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant sa fourchette dont les fourches étaient plantées dans un morceau de saumon, goûte-moi ça. Un régal !

– Nom d'un spriggan, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu mettre dedans ?

– Ça, je l'ignore, reconnut-il. Mais moi aussi, je pourrais tuer pour pouvoir en manger chaque jour. »

Il lui adressa un regard complice, qu'elle lui rendit sans perdre cet immense sourire sur son visage.

Finalement, tout était redevenu comme avant entre eux, se convainquait-il. Pour combien de temps ? Ça, il l'ignorait.

Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait surpris Aemillia, seule dans le dortoir, prostrée sur elle-même, en vive crise de larmes. Il l'avait très rarement vue pleurer, dû à sa nature très pudique et, en partie, à cause du fait qu'il était plutôt mal vu au sein de leur famille de révéler ses faiblesses, et cette vision de fragilité lui avait douloureusement rappelé ce qu'elle lui avait involontairement et silencieusement fait comprendre, que ses jours au sein de cette famille étaient comptés. Il ignorait seulement combien de temps lui avait été accordé. Il avait, bien qu'il voulût que ce ne fût que le fruit d'une paranoïa passagère, le désagréable pressentiment qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et cela le terrorisait.

Il s'était précipité à ses côtés, et lui avait affectueusement caressé la tête afin de la consoler. Les larmes avaient séché, mais son cœur saignait encore, et il ignorait que faire pour faire cesser cette hémorragie qui, à son plus grand regret, ne s'interromprait que lorsque sa source écarlate serait tarie. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux, bien trop impuissante pour le dévisager et le remercier comme il se devait. À la place, elle s'était quelque peu redressée, et l'avait serré dans ses bras, ses mains abîmées par les épreuves du temps et les hivers s'agrippant à l'armure de cuir, et se refermant en un poing parcouru de violents tremblements.

Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé le moindre mot, mais leur conversation muette avait été des plus éloquentes. Finalement, ils s'étaient séparés, et il était retourné auprès des autres qui s'entraînaient. Lorsque Aemillia reparut un peu plus tard ce soir-là, elle semblait en forme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais la douloureuse réminiscence de son impuissance face au destin lui occupait l'esprit et lui laissait un goût amer.

« Ha, souffla-t-elle après avoir fini de déguster son repas, ça fait tellement de bien ! J'aimerais tellement qu'on cuisine d'aussi bons plats chez nous parfois… »

Elle laissa le fil de sa pensée se dérouler quelques instants, avant de le saisir brusquement et de s'exclamer :

« Il faut qu'on engage un cuisinier !

– Tu es sérieuse ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux écarquillés s'interrogeant si elle disait cela pour blaguer, ou si elle le pensait sincèrement.

– J'ai entendu parler d'un cuisinier de renom qui vit en Bordeciel, le Gourmet ! Si on parvient à le trouver, je l'engage pour satisfaire notre palais ! »

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel personnage, mais cette idée l'amusait. Il était vrai que c'était un luxe que l'on se refusait difficilement.

« Bien, se résigna-t-il, on essaiera de nous trouver un cuisiner—

– Le _meilleur_ cuisiner ! insista Aemillia.

– Trouver le meilleur cuisinier de tout Tamriel, juste pour pouvoir manger d'aussi bons plats qu'ici. C'est vrai que ça fait envie. »

Il resta songeur un instant, rêvant de la possibilité de recruter un nouvel assassin qui serait, à ses temps perdus, le cuisinier attitré de la Confrérie Noire en Bruma. Il était vrai que cela était très tentant. Il n'aurait qu'à en parler à Livius une fois rentré.

La porte d'entrée grinça, laissant apparaître trois agents du Penitus Oculatus, portant d'épaisses armures d'hiver. À leur vue, la mine d'Aemillia se renfrogna, et celle de Cicéron se durcit. Que venaient-ils faire en ces lieux ?

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir, et passèrent leur commande auprès de l'aubergiste. Ils payèrent leur commande, et réservèrent avec cela une chambre pour la nuit. Des visiteurs, donc. Étrange.

« Dites-moi, très chère, lança l'un d'eux, un homme à la peau brunâtre, auriez-vous entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'une bande d'assassins qui sévirait dans cette ville ?

– Oui, confirma la femme qui semblait prendre bien plus d'années qu'il ne s'en écoulait réellement tant le travail semblait l'épuiser. Ils traînent quelque part ici, mais nul ne sait où ils résident.

– Je vois. »

Cicéron et Aemillia s'échangèrent un regard complice, bien que trop sérieux. Il fallait découvrir ce que ces hommes savaient, et tenter de les repousser.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Une voix inconnue interpela le duo l'homme posa sa main recouverte d'un gantelet en acier sur l'épaule d'Aemillia, elle frémit de dégoût.

« Oui ? » Cicéron faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais cela relevait presque de l'impossible. Oh, comme il avait envie de tuer cet homme, de se jeter à sa gorge et de la scinder en deux d'un coup de dague ! Oh, comme il avait envie de voir son sang gicler et l'éclabousser ! « Que voulez-vous ?

– Êtes-vous du coin ?

– Oui, on peut dire cela, répondit Aemillia. Nous sommes marchands itinérants. Nous avons tous deux vécu et grandi ici, alors c'est tout comme si nous vivions toute l'année à Bruma.

– Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de ces assassins ?

– Des assassins ? Il y a bien parfois quelques meurtres, ou des morts accidentelles, fit-elle en affichant un air songeur, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu au sujet d'une guilde d'assassins. »

L'homme grimaça son rictus déforma son visage à demi dissimulé par son casque.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous en danger ? fit mine de s'inquiéter Cicéron. Devons-nous fuir la ville en attendant que vous les trouviez et les éliminiez ?

– Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Nous les tenons presque.

– Vraiment ? Oh vous me rassurez ! Vous savez, les affaires ne sont pas très florissantes en ce moment… »

L'homme sembla agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, et s'éclipsa sans en demander plus. Cicéron et Aemillia observèrent les trois hommes qui questionnaient chacun des clients de la taverne, puis se décidèrent à partir ils avaient un rapport à faire à leurs supérieurs.

Lorsqu'il apprit que des agents du Penitus Oculatus se trouvaient en ville et étaient à leur recherche, Livius afficha une expression de détresse qu'aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne lui connaissait. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ces individus sur son domaine, il ignorait quelle approche était la meilleure. Il y eut une réunion de crise au sein de la Main Noire, entre Parleurs, et un courrier fut envoyé à Alisanne, à Bravil, pour la prévenir de la situation.

Quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé au sein du sanctuaire de Bruma.

Le début du mois de soirétoile de l'an 186 de l'ère quatrième fut assurément la période la plus terrifiante de la vie de Cicéron jusqu'alors.

Clenhor, dans une folie aveugle, avait bravé l'interdit de Livius, et s'était chargé d'assassiner les trois membres du Penitus Oculatus, qui avaient fait de leur chambre d'auberge leur campement de base.

Alisanne leur avait ordonné de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, et pourtant… Cet elfe des bois un peu trop sûr de lui avait bravé l'interdit. On avait retrouvé son corps crucifié sur la place publique. Même Aemillia n'avait pas pressenti cela.

Désormais, ils avaient la certitude que le Penitus Oculatus avait connaissance de leur présence dans cette ville, et en avait une preuve attestée par le cadavre de Clenhor. _Par Sithis_, se disait Cicéron chaque matin au réveil, _ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar. _Et chaque jour l'espace laissé vacant par son frère le ramenait douloureusement à la réalité.

Aemillia aussi paraissait troublée. Un jour on la vit porter une amulette d'un des huit Divins autour du cou d'ordinaire cela aurait été considéré comme un affront, mais tous étaient si tendus que nul ne lui fit la remarque. Cicéron considérait cette amulette comme un étrange message qu'elle cherchait à faire parvenir, mais en identifiait difficilement le sens, considérant qu'il n'en était pas le destinataire.

Les jours passaient dans l'angoisse la plus prenante, celle qui saisissait à la gorge et ne lâchait pas, et à cause de laquelle la mort se faisait ardemment désirer.

Les sorties à la taverne se raréfiaient Aemillia était terrorisée à l'idée de revoir ces hommes. Cicéron se doutait qu'une vision les concernant la hantait, et il craignait savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais il leur fallait juste se faire petits le temps que tout se tassât, non ?

Enfin, par chance, il parvint à la convaincre d'aller prendre un dernier dîner dans l'auberge. Un seul, et il ne le demanderait plus jamais. Un triste sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Aemillia. Un seul, oui. Et il ne le demanderait plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne verrait ce triste sourire, non, plus jamais. Il se jura à lui-même de ne plus lui causer le moindre tort.

Aemillia lui proposa de commander tout ce qui lui plaisait, absolument tout. Le velouté de légumes, le poisson à la façon de Bordeciel, le steak de vache saignant, le gratin de pommes de terre et de poireaux. Tous ces plats dont ils raffolaient, tous les deux. Elle paya l'entièreté de leur commande.

« Considère ça comme un cadeau. Pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Ce repas avait un goût amer Aemillia ravalait ses larmes afin qu'elles ne gâchassent pas la saveur de cet ultime repas qu'elle partageait avec lui en ce jour. Oh, comme elle détestait ce sentiment.

Il n'y avait pas un seul réel échange entre eux. Ils se disaient des banalités, vantant le fumet de chaque plat. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Nul ne pouvait échapper à son destin. Et elle savait que le sien se jouait ce jour-ci.

« Finalement, tu n'auras peut-être pas à me prendre ma vie, sourit-elle en affrontant le froid de l'extérieur lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la taverne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? s'inquiéta Cicéron, incertain de la manière dont il devait comprendre cette phrase.

– Oh, rien. »

Il y eut un regard malicieux, puis ils reprirent tranquillement d'un pas lent la direction du sanctuaire.

Empruntant un énième tunnel, ils débouchèrent dans la salle principale, vide.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ?

– Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

– Aemillia, dis-le-moi. »

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ça, Cicéron. »

Elle s'était violemment tournée vers lui. Son œil, brillant à cause des larmes qui montaient, avant de glisser sur sa joue, le dévisageait avec douleur.

« Il n'est pas encore trop tard, on peut encore faire quelque chose !

– Livius est ici. Va le voir dans ses quartiers, si tu le penses sincèrement. »

Cicéron se rua à travers les salles de pierre. Lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'aux quartiers privés de l'impérial, il le trouva allongé sur son lit, les couvertures ainsi que son armure imbibées de sang.

« Aah, Cicéron, articula-t-il difficilement. Tu es encore en vie…

– Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

– Le Penitus Oculuatus… Ils nous ont trouvé. Nous avons tenté de riposter, de défendre le sanctuaire… Mais ils sont trop nombreux… »

Il toussa. Sa main fut recouverte de sang.

« Fuis, rejoins un autre sanctuaire. Cheydinhal est suffisamment loin, ils ne te retrouveront jamais là-bas. Continue de servir notre Père et notre Mère. Fais-le pour ta famille… »

Il expira sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne pût rien faire. Aucune émotion ne traversa Cicéron. Il était comme vide, incapable de ressentir de peine face à la mort de son frère et compagnon.

Tout ce qui l'inquiétait était le destin qui les attendait, Aemillia et lui.

Ils devaient fuir, le plus vite possible. Il entendait les gardes de l'Empire tambouriner à la porte principale. Viendrait un moment où elle cèderait, où ce serait trop tard. Il fallait faire vite.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Aemillia dans la salle principale. Elle s'était assise sur un rocher, et patientait. Elle semblait résignée, comme si elle acceptait le sort qui leur était réservé.

« Ton heure viendra un jour, souffla-t-elle à l'attention de Cicéron, comme elle est venue nous chercher nous aussi. Mais tu as encore de longues années devant toi. Notre Père a de grands projets pour toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fuyons tant que nous le pouvons !

– C'est impossible. Seul l'un d'entre nous pourra fuir. Et Sithis ne veut pas que ce soit moi qui survive. »

Au loin on entendait les coups de bélier donnés dans la porte principale du sanctuaire.

« Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais te rendre ceci. Elle ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité. »

Elle lui tendit l'anneau d'or qu'elle avait porté chaque jour, pendant près de six ans, et chéri comme le plus précieux de ses trésors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je te remercie de me l'avoir offerte. Elle te revient de droit, maintenant. »

Sa voix fut étouffée par le tambourinement incessant.

« Et, je te lègue ceci, » ajouta-t-elle, toujours dans cette voix brisée en lui déposant au creux de la paume, de sa main si pâle et tant abîmée par le froid et les années, la dague d'ébonite qu'elle chérissait depuis tout autant de temps que l'anneau. « Là où je vais, je n'en aurai pas besoin. Ma vieille dague d'acier me suffira. Promets-moi d'en prendre soin, s'il te plaît. »

Il noua à contrecœur l'arme tranchante à la boucle de sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres afin de protester, ou bien d'articuler un semblant de remerciement bien que les mots ne suffissent aucunement, elle l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son, prenant la parole avant lui.

« Ils arrivent, lâcha-t-elle sobrement. Tôt ou tard elle cèdera. Tu le sais tout autant que moi. »

Il s'était tourné en direction de _là-bas_, là où les couloirs de pierre étaient sombres et transpiraient d'humidité. Il s'était avancé, faisant quelques pas dans l'obscurité, espérant apercevoir une lueur d'espoir là-bas. Il lui tournait le dos.

« Tu vas fuir en empruntant une des galeries souterraines. Tu prendras la sortie la plus éloignée de Bruma, et rejoindras Cheydinhal, d'accord ? Pour être sûre qu'ils ne te retrouvent pas, je provoquerai un éboulement dans l'entrée. Le chemin sera bloqué, ils ne pourront jamais te suivre. Fais-moi confiance, Cicéron. »

Elle vit sa silhouette se réduire mot après mot. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, sa tête tomba sur son torse il était terriblement abattu, réalisant le poids de la fatalité qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Le rayon de soleil nitescent qui illuminait autrefois ce triste sanctuaire où régnaient de sombres relents de mort s'était terni, lui aussi englouti par les ténèbres qui jamais ne se dissiperaient. Aemillia ne put dissimuler sa désolation de le voir tant souffrir. Elle savait que l'heure était proche chaque seconde qui s'écoulait la rapprochait un peu plus de l'inévitable. Si seulement elle avait eu un peu plus de temps…

Au loin, les Impériaux continuaient à tambouriner, tambouriner, marquant un rythme incessant qui cognait jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de Cicéron. Par Sithis, n'auraient-ils donc aucun salut ?

« Cicéron ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, sans qu'il ne la vît. Tout ce qui l'informa fut sa voix l'appelant par son prénom, douce mélodie aux notes brisées par la douloureuse émotion qui l'emplissait.

Il sentit ses bras se glisser le long de ses épaules jusqu'en haut de son torse, l'enlaçant chaudement malgré le toucher froid de l'armure en cuir que tous deux revêtaient ; il sentait le parfum de la jeune femme, mélange d'herbes, de fleurs et de terre sale, lui chatouiller les narines, mais étrangement cela ne l'enchantait pas, bien au contraire.

Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que cela retînt les larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Elle ne voulait pas croire que cela serait les derniers mots qu'elle lui adresserait. Et pourtant...

Elle inspira profondément, renflouant de toutes ses forces ses émotions.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.

Ses mains s'échappèrent et s'éloignèrent sans qu'il ne pût les rattraper. Cet aveu le laissa muet. Il ne sut comment répondre, mais son silence était plus éloquent que des mots ne pussent l'être.

Elle passa près de lui, sur sa droite, et il voulut un instant lui saisir la main tandis qu'elle frôlait la sienne. Pourquoi son corps n'obéissait-il pas ? Était-ce la fatalité qui l'abattait ? Était-ce le prix qu'il leur fallait payer pour avoir voué leurs vies à Sithis ?

Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'en dehors du sanctuaire rôdait l'ennemi. Ils l'entendaient cogner encore et encore et encore… Il fallait que l'un d'eux se sacrifiât pour que l'autre pût fuir et espérer rejoindre une nouvelle branche de leur famille, les informer de ce qui se passait. Mais pourquoi cela devait-il être à elle de le faire ? Bien qu'elle sût depuis longtemps que sa vie prendrait fin en ces lieux, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le dernier fil d'espoir auquel elle se raccrochait désespérément.

« _Je suis sûre que tu feras un Gardien formidable_. »

Les mots qu'elle avait murmurés ce soir-là dans les quartiers privés, sans qu'elle ne sût s'il l'avait entendue, résonnèrent douloureusement dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fût son destin ? Avait-il encore une chance de le changer ? Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir imposé un fardeau qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Si seulement, en ce jour de soufflegivre il y avait sept ans de cela, elle s'était opposée à sa présence si seulement Fa'rris et Ji'dara avaient été plus prudents si seulement elle avait refusé de remplir ce contrat si seulement personne n'avait commandité le meurtre du père de Cicéron…

Sans articuler le moindre son, ils se comprirent dans ce silence oppressant. Elle avança difficilement vers l'entrée de la pièce, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui, bien que son cœur lui hurlât de rejeter son destin, et de fuir à ses côtés vers Cheydinhal, ou bien ailleurs que cela. Oui, ils pouvaient peut-être encore fuir, _ensemble_…

Elle retint un rire nerveux. Fuir ? C'était une bien belle idée. Mais où iraient-ils ? Ils seraient traqués jusqu'au dernier, tel était leur destin. C'était le prix à payer pour s'être engagés sur cette voie. S'ils reniaient le serment qu'ils avaient fait, alors Sithis lui-même viendrait les chercher sur ce plan du monde, elle en avait la conviction. Et que feraient-ils ? Sa vision s'amaigrissait de jour en jour, jamais elle n'aurait eu la capacité de fuir bien longtemps.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans ce maudit sanctuaire, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que les soldats de l'Empire ne pénétrassent dans ce qui avait été autrefois leur paisible asile. Ils mettraient à sac le sanctuaire, le pilleraient et le brûleraient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât que des cendres qui seraient balayées par le vent de cette sombre journée fatidique de soirétoile.

Aemillia aurait souhaité lui faire convenablement ses adieux, et non pas lui faire cette confession qui, elle le savait, le hanterait, comme toutes les autres avant. Elle ne pouvait écouter son cœur, et pourtant... Si seulement elle pouvait faire demi-tour, lui prendre sa main droite qu'elle devinait gelée par la peur qui le gagnait un peu plus à chaque tremblement, à chaque écho de _leurs_ épées déjà couverte du sang de leurs frères et sœurs, morts en tentant de protéger leur demeure. Si seulement elle pouvait regarder une dernière fois son visage, croiser son regard, et s'enfuir avec lui...

Non, c'était son devoir que de lui assurer sa fuite. C'était son devoir de sœur, et son devoir d'aînée.

Et tous deux le savaient très bien.

C'était à lui que revenait la tâche de perpétrer leurs tâches et de faire connaître le nom de leur famille ; il était encore jeune, comparé à elle, et bien plus résistant. Il maniait bien la dague, et voyait parfaitement de ses deux yeux tandis que ses maigres sorts et sa cécité progressive ne la mèneraient nulle part ailleurs qu'à la mort. Mais saurait-il s'échapper de la ville, et peut-être même de la province, sans éveiller les soupçons ? Leur armure était connue, tous savaient à quoi ressemblait un membre de la Confrérie Noire. Certes ce jour-ci il était vêtu de vêtements de civil, mais dès lors qu'il souhaiterait se protéger un peu plus des coups qu'il pourrait recevoir de la part de malfrats, il serait remarqué et traqué. C'était à lui de prouver que ses enseignements avaient porté leurs fruits.

À quelques pas dans son dos, Cicéron lui jeta un dernier regard. Il aurait tant voulu se plonger une dernière fois dans cet œil de la couleur de la forêt, où de nombreuses couleurs végétales se mêlaient sur quelques notes de doré, à présent voilé de gris au fil de la progression de sa cécité. Il grava en lui la silhouette de la jeune femme, se jurant de ne jamais l'oublier. Il se jura de ne jamais la remplacer. Il se jura qu'il se remémorerait chaque jour ses dernières paroles qui l'avaient si profondément chamboulé. Il se jura qu'aucune autre ne gagnerait la place qu'elle laisserait vacante une fois qu'il aura emprunté le dédale de galeries souterraines. Pas même la Mère de la Nuit ne deviendrait aussi importante que la femme qui, deux jours auparavant, dissimulait à peine en sa présence l'amulette de Mara qu'elle portait à son cou. S'il avait été moins aveugle, peut-être aurait-il compris qu'elle s'adressait à lui ? Il avait longuement voulu y croire. Triste ironie. Si seulement il avait été plus téméraire…

Il voulut l'appeler une dernière fois par son prénom, mais se ravisa. Cela ne ferait que rendre la séparation plus douloureuse.

Il inspira, il expira. Ses jambes le menèrent contre son gré vers l'entrée de la galerie souterraine aux nombreux chemins où il s'était si souvent perdu dans ses premiers jours.

Sans même faire ses adieux, bien trop écrasé par le destin qui pesait sur lui, il posa pour la dernière fois ses yeux sur la femme qui, elle aussi, retenait ses larmes et luttait pour ne pas se dérober à ses obligations. Il serra dans sa main l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire, un peu moins de six ans auparavant, et se dirigea vers les tunnels secrets.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans les veines de la terre, il essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues salies par la terre et le sang.

Il le savait déjà lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans la Confrérie Noire, ici il n'y avait aucune place pour les sentiments quels qu'ils fussent.

Il le savait très bien.

_Alors pourquoi son cœur était-il si brisé... ?_


End file.
